Los días a tu lado
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Serie de viñetas del día a día de Dean y Cas que ahora están casados y tienen niños a los que cuidar.
1. Primer día de colegio

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**AVISO:En ocasiones al subir el archivo me cortan palabras, disculpas de antemano y si sucede intentaré arreglarlo.**

Dean llegó a casa, se quitó la cazadora y colgó las yaves.

-¿Cas?-Llamó-¿Cas?

-Estoy en el salón-gritó el ángel

Cruzó el recibidor y anduvo por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón.

-¿Qué diablos…?-exclamó-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es el primer día de colegio de Rickon-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

-¿Y…?

Dean miró la habitación que se encontraba atestada de bolsas que ya estaban casi vacías, Castiel estaba ordenando todo y seleccionando lo que había comprado.

-¿Y…?-volvió a preguntar exasperado

-Pensé que necesitaría unas cuantas cosas

-¿ "Unas cuantas"?

El ex cazador contempló lo que Castiel colocaba con tanto mimo: Un montón de pares de camisas,camisetas,jerseys,pantalones,zapatos,zapatillas,abrigos,gorros,bufandas…Y ahí no terminaba la cosa, también había un montón de material escolar: lápices,bolis,reglas,acuarelas,pinturas,rotuladores,estuches y le seguía un gran etcetera.

-¡ No querrás que vaya con las mismas cosas todos los días!-le espetó Castiel

-¡Ni siquiera le va a dar tiempo a estrenarlo todo!-replicó Dean

-¿Qué crees qué debería ponerse mañana?-dijo cambiando de tema-tiene que causar buena impresión…

Dean suspiró y se fijó en unas bolsas que descansaban en un rincón aún sin abrir

-¿Qué hay en esas?-preguntó señalándolas

-Ropa para Alexanda y unas cosas que me pidió Ben

-Alexanda no necesita más ropa

-Claro que si iba a ir al colegio sin estrenar un vestido nuevo.

-¿Desde cuándo los ángeles sois unos consumistas?-preguntó

Por primera vez Castiel alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Dean

-No entiendo esa expresión

-¡Comprador compulsivo Cas! ¡ Un maldito comprador compulsivo!

-Ah-dijo sin más-ya te he dicho que solo he comprado lo necesario

Dean maldijo por lo bajo y sacado de quicio se marchó a hacer la cena.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano y salieron con tiempo para no llegar tarde al colegio, como Alexandra iba unos cuantos cursos por delante de Rickon entraba por otra puerta,por lo que Dean fue con ella y Castiel acompañó a Rickon.

Había muchos niños nuevos aquel año,Rickon miraba todo con curiosidad,agarrado de la mano de Castiel.

Una mujer con un niño de la misma edad se acercó hasta ellos.

-¡Hola!-saludó-¿Es nuevo?-preguntó

-Si,primer año-asintió Castiel

-Tal vez mi hijo y el tuyo vayan a la misma clase. Se nota que eres el padre, se parece mucho a ti

Castiel sonrió,efectivamente, aunque no fuera hijo suyo natural el pequeño se parecía bastante al ángel.

-Tiene muchas ganas de empezar. Es muy listo para su edad.

-¿De verdad?

-Si…ya sabe leer y también sabe hablar enoqui…-Cas cerró la boca de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada,no tiene importancia.

El ángel permaneció en silencio pero al parecer aquella mujer tenía ganas de charla.

-Espero que algún día venga su esposa, me gustaría ver a la mujer afortunada que tiene a un hombre tan guapo por esposo.

-Yo no tengo mujer-dijo escuetamente

-Ohh tal vez esté divorciado y me esté metiendo donde no me llaman-aunque la brillaban los ojos al decir esto

-No yo no…estoy casado pero no tengo mujer

-¿Cómo? No lo entiendo…

En aquel momento Dean llegó junto a ellos,había escuchado parte de la conversación y había decidido que aquella madre del futuro compañero de su hijo no le caía bien.

-Ya he dejado a Alex - informó a Castiel

-Creo que ya están a punto de abrir Dean

-¡Hola!-volvió a presentarse la mujer-Soy Isabel, estaba hablando con tu hermano del primer día de cole de los niños

-¿Hermano?-inquirió Dean

-No es mi hermano-se apresuró a aclarar Castiel

-Soy su marido-y mientras pronunciaba las palabras disfrutando el momento agarró la mano libre del ángel y se la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Ma…marido?-Isabel se quedó sin palabras,perpleja

Las puertas se abrieron y varias profesoras salieron a recibir a los alumnos, Dean y Castiel abrazaron a Rickon y vieron como el niño,que no había llorado ni una sola vez entraba dispuesto a descubrir nuevas cosas.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuand Dean fijó su atención en Isabel, que aún parecía algo turbada por la revelación.

-En el futuro señora-empezó a decir-le agradecería que no hiciese tantas preguntas y sobretodo que no intente ligar con mi marido

Isabel intentó replicar algo,pero solo la salieron unos débiles balbuceos.

-Dean,has sido muy grosero-le regañó Castiel

-Uno tiene que defender lo que es suyo-replicó

Y entonces Cas soltó una carcajada y Dean sonrió, el ángel no acostumbraba a reir tan abiertamente.

.-Me encanta cuando te pones celoso

-Anda y cállate Cas…vayamos a aprovechar el día hasta que los niños salgan del colegio

Los dos sabían muy bien que significaba "aprovechar la mañana" por lo que ni siquiera cogieron el impala, Castiel les teletranspotó a ambos a la habitación.


	2. Feliz cumpleaños,Dean I

**DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**AVISO:en ocasiones al subir el archivo me cortan palabras, disculpas de antemano y si sucede intentaré arreglarlo.**

**(Esta viñeta esta dividida en 2 partes,espero que os guste)**

Cuando Castiel preguntó a Dean,días antes, que quería de regalo de cumpleaños el había respondido

"Despertarme cada día a tu lado es un regalo y no necesito más"

Pero Castiel quería que fuera algo especial, por eso le había organizado una fiesta y preparado un regalo que nunca esperaría. Sam le ayudó con todos los preparativos, juntos compraron la comida que más le gustaba a Dean junto a una montaña de dulces y una gran tarta llena de velas. Fue Alexandra quien sugirió llenar el salón de globos de todos los colores y Mary, la hija mayor de Sam,propuso colgar en grande y de forma vistosa unas letras en las que se pudiera leer " Feliz Cumpleaños Dean" y por su parte Ben escogió las canciones preferidas del mayor de los Winchester.

Era viernes, por lo que cerraría pronto el taller de coches que había comprado y que dirigía por lo que Cas se apresuró a vestir a Rickon y a ayudar a Alexandra a ponerse el vestido de color malva que había elegido para la ocasión.

Unos quince minutos antes de la llegada del protagonista, Sam, junto a su mujer Leah y sus dos hijos, y Christian el joven de enfrente que era un apasionado de los coches y enseguida había entablado amistad con Dean se encontraban abajo, esperándolo.

Castiel sintió la presencia de Dean mucho antes que el resto, por lo que se adelantó y fue a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Dean-le dio un rápido beso-vamos al salón

-Ehhh si claro-parecía serio y el ángel lo notó

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Dean…

-Maldita sea Cas…es me ha llamado-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Es tu hermano Dean, seguro que no tarda en hacerlo…

Y justo en ese momento doblaron la esquina que conducía al salón y se escuchó

-¡SORPRESA!

-¿Pero qué…?-miró a Cas-¿Tu has…?

No le dio tiempo a preguntar, Sam fue el primero en acercarse para darle un abrazo mientras le seguían todos los demás.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado-le confesó un rato después.

-Tu siempre tan malpensado-le reprochó con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá!-gritó Alexandra tirandose a sus brazos-es hora de los regalos.

-¿Regalos? ¿ En serio?

Fue la primera en dárselo, lo había hecho ella misma, una bonita bufanda bordada donde ponía su nombre y apellido y le sucedieron muchos más…una colección de DVDs del oeste de parte de Ben, una cazadora de cuero de Sam, unas gafas de sol de Christian, una corbata con conejitos de Mary y hasta los dos más pequeños, Rickon y Sammy habían querido colaborar haciendo un paisaje a base de macarrones y pintura.

Después fue el turno de la tarta, una muy grande, de chocolate con velas que nunca se apagaban, aunque Dean no paró hasta que la última dejó de estar encendida.

Era ya tarde cuando dieron la fiesta por terminada. Dean estaba emocionado. Pero aún quedaba algo más.

-Tenemos que ir a un sitio Dean-le dijo Castiel

-¿ A estas horas?-preguntó sorprendido

-Si. Será mejor que venga Sam también.

-¿Sam? ¿Para qué?

-Hazme caso. Si no quiere que Leah y los niños vuelvan solos a casa que pasen hoy aquí la noche-terció el ángel.

Minutos después los 3 se encontraban en la cocina, ambos hermanos intrigados con tanto misterio.

-¿Oye, pasa algo?-preguntó Sam preocupado

-Solo vamos a un sitio

-De acuerdo pues vamos a por el co…

-Nada de coches-y sin más les teletransportó.

Aparecieron en una carretera, en frente de una bonita casa con las paredes pintadas de azúl y un gran jardín lleno de flores.

-¿Dónde estamos?-inquirió Dean

-En el Cielo

-¿El Cielo?-exclamaron los dos hermanos

hay algo que teneís que saber…

-Cas, me parece que tenemos mucho que saber-le interrumpió Dean

-Dejame terminar-le fulminó con la mirada-teneís que saber que aun ahora sea "el mandamás del cielo" como tu me llamas Dean-volvió a mirarle-he tenido que hacer muchas gestiones y hablar con mucha gente para conseguir esto. Solo tenemos un tiempo determinado y solo por esta vez. ¿Entendido?

-Pues si pero…-intentó decir Sam

No esperó a que el menos de los Winchester terminara, echó a andar en dirección a la puerta y no tuvieron más remedio que ó a la puerta y no tardaron ni un minuto en abrir.

Cuando vieron a la pareja que les sonreía al otro lado, los hermanos Winchester simplemente se quedaron paralizados, perplejos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿ Es qué no me vais a dar un abrazo?-preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperando esto…-agregó la mujer entre lágrimas

-Mamá…-murmuró Dean

-Papá…-dijo Sam

Los dos hermanos miraron al ángel, que no había dicho nada hasta ese mismo momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Dean.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños,Dean II

**Aviso: Como las veces anteriores…en ocasiones al subir el archivo se me cortan las palabras. Si sucede intentaré arreglarlo lo más rápido posible. Disfrutad!**

-Cas ¿Estoy soñando?-preguntó Dean mirando al ángel

-No Dean, es real-contestó con voz tranquila

Y fue entonces cuando el mayor de los Winchester reaccionó y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre, por su parte Sam abrazó a Jonh y luego a Mary, que le agarró la cara con delicadeza y le miró a los ojos.

-Mi pequeño Sammy, cuanto has crecido-a Mary volvieron a escapársele las lágrimas-tu hermano ha cuidado muy bien de ti-y entonces agarró la mano de Dean que había ido a abrazar a su padre y dirigió la mirada a Castiel-Tu eres el marido de mi hijo y el ángel que ha hecho posible esto.

-Nos alegramos mucho de conocerte al fin Castiel-intervino Jonh-Sabemos que no ha sido nada fácil traer a los chicos aquí.

-No hay de que señor-contestó con formalidad

-Nada de señor ¡faltaría más! El jefe del cielo llamandome a mi señor, llamame Jonh.

-De acuerdo,John.

-Entemos dentro-indicó Mary.

Los 5 entraron en la casa, era muy acogedora y se notaba que había sido Mary Winchester quien había elegido la decoración dando un toque especial al ámbiente, todo estaba ordenado y limpio y en la mesa, preparado con todo el cariño del mundo se encontraba la sopa de tomate que Dean tanto recordaba y los sándwiches sin corteza que tanto le gustaban, además de fruta y ensalada para Sam.

Tanto Dean como Sam habían cenado ya, pero no les importó, volvieron a comer de nuevo, saboreando cada trocito hasta que no quedó nada.

-Estaba todo riquísimo mamá-dijo Dean

-Esperaba que aún te gustara mi comida-replicó con una sonrisa-ahora, contadnos todo sobre saberlo todo.

-La verdad hijo-intervino John-jamás pensé que acabarías casado con un hombre, todas las semanas tenias una novia nueva-Dean se removió algo inquieto en el asiento y miró de reojo a Castiel que mantenía una expresión de impasibilidad ante el comentario.

-Bueno papá…mi relación con Cas fue desde el principio especial. Él me sacó del infierno-miró de nuevo al ángel que ahora sonreía levemente- se rebeló por mi y luego, juntos, con Sam y Bobby paramos el Apocalipsis…por no hablar del año que pasamos en el purgatorio.

-Incluso hubo una temporada en la que Dean pensó que Cas estaba muerto-intervino Sam-y se volvió colérico, indiferente y estuvo a punto de convertirse en un borracho. Y todo eso a pesar de que ellos no se habían despedido en las mejores condiciones.

-¡Sam!-le regaño Dean

-¿Y cuándo decidisteis estar juntos?

-La verdad mamá…les costó mucho verlo y aceptarlo , fue un alivio cuando al fin anunciaron que estaban a sentirme como un sujeta-velas en su presencia.

-Sam-esta vez fue Castiel quien habló-no me parecen apropiados tus comentarios-le reprochó

-No te preocupes Castiel, estamos en familia-dijo Mary para tranquilizarle-Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros, sabíamos que erais unos grandes cazadores y que habíais parado el Apocalipsis.

-Pensé que no querías esa vida para nosotros-comentó Dean

-Y así es. Pero habéis hecho grandes cosas y salvado a mucha gente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar orgullosa?

-Aunque Dean-intervino John-fue una estupidez por tu parte vender tu alma a ese demonio

-La misma que cometiste tu vendiendo la tuya-replicó

-¿Ahora me contestas jovencito? Pensé que era Sam al que le gustaba llevarme la contraria

-Oh vamos papá ¿ Es qué hoy también vas a regañarnos?-protestó el menor de los hermanos

-No. En realidad quiero saber de mis nietos porque tengo nietos ¿verdad?

-Estáis muy bien informados para estar aquí arriba-señaló Dean

-Los ángeles dejan que vuestros padres echen un vistazo a vuestra vida de vez en cuando-contó Castiel-Algunos…se opusieron, pero al final les convencí.

-Otra cosa que te debemos-dijo Mary sonriendo con dulzura-Aún así, queremos saber como son vuestros hijos.

-Cas y yo tenemos tres. Ben, cuando murió su madre, Lisa, vino a vivir con nosotros y trajo a Alexandra con él.

-Alexandra es hija natural de Dean-explicó Cas-se parecen mucho, tan rubia y cabezota como él. Siempre la gusta ir arreglada, es bastante presumida. Y muy observadora. En ocasiones es tan respondona y perspicaz que cuando discute con Dean le deja sin palabras-el ángel sonrió, no era fácil dejar a Dean sin palabras- tiene un genio de mil demonios y es tan mandona que solo podría estar a la altura de su padre también sabe muy bien como ser encantadora.

Todos se echaron a reír, excepto Dean, que resopló y siguió con la explicación

-Lisa no me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me lo ocultó.Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi hija antes-dijo con fastidio, sin embargo prosiguió-por último está Rickon, es el más pequeño de todos. Cas le trajo cuando era un bebé de apenas unas semanas porque sus padres habían fallecido. Era un bebé que lloraba mucho…hasta que a Castiel se le ocurrió cantarle en enoquiano, desde ese momento era llorar Rickon y cantar Cas y se callaba al instante. Ahora habla inglés…y enoquiano y aunque es un niño muy listo, de grandes ojos azules, temo que se convierta en un bicho raro gracias a él-esto último lo dijo para provocar al ángel

-Nuestro hijo no es ningún bicho raro Dean-el instinto protector salió a relucir-es un niño alegre y despierto que tendrá muchos amigos en el colegio.

-¿ Y tu Sam?-preguntó Mary divertida

-Yo…bueno, mi mujer se llama Leah, es veterinaria y maravillosa. Ni siquiera se asustó cuando se enteró de…bueno, que habiamos sido Dean y yo y lo que era Cas.

-Cuidado hermano o tendré que ir a por un babero-se burló Dean

-Tenemos un niño y una niña. Mary y Sam Winchester.

-Asi que tenemos a otro Sammy en la familia-intervino John

-Fue Dean quien insistió en que se llamara asi y aún no comprendo por qué le hice caso-explicó Sam-Mary es una niña dulce, la gustan los animales como a su madre y hacer galletas como a su abuela. Aunque cuando se enfada…es mejor dejarla. Respecto a Sammy, es un poco timido y callado,de trato fácil, no suele tener rabietas y es muy curioso.

Mary volvía a estar emocionada y no trató de ocultarlo.

-Mamá no llores-pidió Dean

-Tranquilo hijo, es que ahora tenéis la vida que yo siempre desee para vosotros y eso me hace muy feliz.

-¿ Y vosotros? ¿ Sois vosotros aquí felices?-preguntó Sam

-Mucho hijo-dijo John agarrando a su mujer

-Al fin y al cabo es nuestro cielo-agregó Mary

-¿ Y los demás…? Bobby, Elle, Joe…¿Están aquí también?-inquirió Dean

-Si, no os preocupéis por ellos, están muy bien.

-Yo mismo os dije que lo estaban-intervino Castiel

-Tenía que preguntar, tu no das demasiados detalles

-Eso es porque ya sabéis demasiado

-Cas…-Dean iba a empezar a discutir pero Mary les interrumpió con voz cantarina

-John ¿ Te acuerdas de cuándo estaba embarazada de Dean y compré aquél ángel de porcelana y te dije que a nuestro hijo le estaban cuidando los ángeles?

-Claro que me acuerdo

-Resulta que tenía razón. Gracias por cuidar de Dean, Cas. Y también de Sam. Sé lo mucho que les quieres.

-Dean…y Sam, me enseñaron lo que era sentir y también me mostraron la libertad. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos es velar por su seguridad.

Hablaron durante un rato más, intentando ponerse al día de tantos años de ausencia, sin embargo el tiempo se agotó y Castiel les informó de que debían marcharse ya.

-¿No podemos esperar un poco más?-preguntó Dean

-No, me temo que no. Son las normas.

-Pensé que ahora erais libres-añadió Sam

-Sam, las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya no es como antes…pero aún asi hay que seguir ciertas pautas y cuidar de no alterar el orden natural. Debemos irnos.

Ambos conocían demasiado bien al ángel para saber que en esta ocasión se mostraria inflexible.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte a sus padres, Mary les llenó la cara de besos y lágrimas, diciendoles cuanto les quería.

-Te queremos mamá, te queremos mucho-la dijo Dean aún sin soltarla

-Papá…sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias-empezó Sam-pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre lo he hecho.

En ese momento hasta John se echó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo menor tan fuerte que le dolieron las costillas.

Por último Mary abrazó a Castiel, él ángel al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego la correspondió.

-Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por todo

Y llegó el momento que no podían retrasar más, volvieron a la Tierra, a su hogar. A la casa que comparían desde hacía algunos años Dean y Castiel.

Los hermanos Winchester fueron directos a la cocina, el ángel no les siguió, sabía que necesitaban algo de intimidad y no quería molestar. Subió a las habitaciones a ver como estaban los niños.

Alexandra y Mary dormían cada una en una cama, pero separadas por escasos centimetros. Rickon y Sammy por el contrario dormían juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, por su parte Ben estaba en su habitación, se había quedado dormido viendo la tele, por lo que Cas la apagó.

Y al rato, cuando entró en su propia habitación, Dean ya estaba allí y le pasaba algo.

-Dean, estás llorando

-No, Cas, yo no…

-Dean ¿ Es qué aún no entiedes que no puedes mentirme?

Y entonces fue cuando Dean empezó a llorar sin poder contener las lágrimas, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Castiel se acercó a él, preocupado.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-preguntó confuso

-¿Hacer algo malo Cas?-dijo entre sollozos-No, lo que me has hecho es feliz.

Se tiró a él y se pegó al cuerpo del ángel, aferrándose a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Muchas gracias Cas, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.


	4. Suéltate el pelo,Cas

**El mismo aviso de siempre…si se me cortan palabras intentaré solucionarlo y una recomendación, escuchad la canción de "Cherry Pie" de Warrant.**

-No entiendo porque tenemos que ir en el Impala-se quejó Castiel irritado

-Porque es más divertido

-¿Divertido? Querrás decir lento

-Vamos Cas, cogemos el coche, hacemos la compra, y así tomamos el aire un rato

-De la otra forma tardaríamos menos

-De eso se trata Cas, de no tardar menos-rebatió Dean

-Pero los niños…

-Ben puede encargarse de ellos durante un rato

Castiel le miró, contrariado, sin embargo entró en el coche sin ni siquiera abrir la puerta.

-¿Contento?-dijo molesto

-No te imaginas cuanto

Dean metió las llaves y arrancó a "baby" pisó el acelerador y no tardaron en dejar atrás su casa. Viajaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta llegar al supermercado donde iban a hacer la compra para la semana.

Castiel iba de mejor humor, y aunque a él no le hacía falta comer, controlaba todo lo que Dean cogía.

-No quiero que mis hijos se conviertan en esos niños gordos y enormes que salen en la tele por alimentarse a base de comida basura-le repetía a menudo

Dean sabía que ahí tenía razón, por eso se abstenía de llenar la cesta con golosinas, tartas y pasteles de todo tipo, imponiéndose él mismo un limite y a penas cogía carne para hacer hamburguesas. También, pese a que no le entusiasmaban las ensaladas y la fruta, ni tampoco a los niños, nunca faltaban en la nevera.

-Ya está todo-anunció al ángel que en ese momento parecía un poco distraído

Se pusieron en la cola y minutos después salían por la puerta cargados de bolsas que dejaron en el maletero.

Y de nuevo se montaron en el Impala y pusieron rumbo a casa.

Al rato Dean cogió una de sus cintas y la puso, "Cherry Pie" de Warrant empezó a sonar a todo volumen

_Dirty, Rotten, Filthy, Stinken rich_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good_  
_Make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet Cherry Pie_  
_Yeah_  
_Wow_  
_Well swinging on the front porch_  
_Swinging on the lawn_  
_Swinging where we want_  
_cause there aint nobody home_  
_Swingin' to the left and_  
_Swingin' to the right_  
_I think about baseball_  
_I'll swing all night, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah -_

en ese momento Dean se unió a la canción cantando con todas sus ganas

_Swingin in the living room  
Swingin' in the kitchen  
Most folks don't  
Cause they're too busy bitchin'  
Swingin' in there  
Cause she wanted me to feed her  
So I mixed up the batter  
And she licked the beater_

_I scream, you scream,_  
_We all scream for her_  
_Don't even try_  
_Cause you can't ignore her!_

_She's my cherry pie!_  
_Cool drink of water_  
_Such a sweet surprise_  
_Tastes so good make a grown man cry_  
_Sweet cherry pie_  
_Oh yeah …!_

-¡Cas! ¡No la quites!-protestó Dean cuando Castiel dio al stop

-Cantar bien no está entre una de tus virtudes, Dean

-¿ Y qué mas da? ¡ Solo quiero pasármelo bien!

Volvió a encenderla y empezó a gritar más fuerte que antes

_She's my cherry pie!  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie !_

Y de nuevo Castiel la quitó

-Oh vamos tio ¿Es qué nunca te sueltas el pelo?-preguntó molesto

-Llevo el pelo corto Dean ¿Cómo iba a soltarmelo?

La ocurrencia del ángel hizo reir a carcajadas a Dean que puso otra vez la canción, con testarudez tipica de un Winchester.

-Vamos Cas. ¡Sígueme!

_Swingin to the drums  
Swingin to guitar  
Swingin to the bass in the back of my car  
Ain't got money, ain't got no gas  
Get where were goin if we swing real fast_

_I scream, you scream,_  
_We all scream for her_  
_Don't even try_  
_Cause you can't ignore her_

Y para su sorpresa Castiel empezó a seguirle, al principio con timidez hasta que ambos empezaron a subir el volumen de la voz y a meterse en la piel del cantante

_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie  
Oh yeah_

_She's my cherry pie_  
_Put a smile on your face_  
_Ten miles wide_  
_Looks so good_  
_Bring a tear to your eye_  
_Sweet cherry pie_

A esas alturas Dean imitaba los movimientos de la guitarra (descuidando un poco el volante) y Castiel había bajado la ventanilla del coche y sacaba la cabeza gritando sin ningún tipo de pudor hasta tal punto que se le olvidó que ya estaban casi llegando a casa y cualquiera podría verle u oírle.

_Swing it  
All night long  
Swing it  
Hey, hey, Ow!_

_I'm a trained professional_  
_Swingin' in the bathroom_  
_Swingin' on the floor_  
_Swingin' so hard_  
_Forgot to lock the door_  
_In walks her daddy_  
_Standin' six foot four_  
_Said, "You ain't gonna swing_  
_with my daughter no more."_

_Sweet Cherry Pie_  
_Yeah! Huh!_  
_Swing it!_

La música paró y Cas se percató de que el coche también lo estaba. Las carcajadas de Dean llegaron hasta sus oidos y se dio cuenta de cómo algunos vecinos se habían asomado para ver el espectáculo. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y muy enfadado con Dean.

-¡Deberías haberme avisado!-le reprochó entrando en casa

-Sería mejor que tu me dieras las gracias, ya no te verán nunca más como el vecino estirado de al lado.

-¿Darte las gracias por qué? ¿Por haberme dejado hacer el ridículo y que ahora sea el vecino loco de al lado?-replicó iracundo-Pues muchas gracias, Dean-le dijo con frialdad y en un segundo había desaparecido.

-¡Angeles! ¡No saben como divertirse!-gritó sabiendo que le escucharía

A la hora de la cena seguía enfadado, aunque disimuló delante de Ben, Alexandra y Rickon que no pararon de hablar durante todo el tiempo, contando toda clase de cosas y pasando de un tema a otro.

Más tarde Dean subió a la habitación, el ángel ya estaba allí y sorprendentemente no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba delante del espejo mientras tatareaba…

"_She's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
Sweet cherry pie  
Oh yeah…"_

Dean tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír allí mismo y que Castiel descubriera que le estaba espiando,por lo que bajó al comedor y ya más calmado volvió a subir. Castiel estaba metido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, aunque por supuesto no estaba dormido.

Dean se metió junto a él y le susurró

_-_Sé que ya no estás enfadado y también que te has divertido.

Cas se dio la vuelta y dijo simplemente:

-Buenas noches, Dean

-Buenas noches, Cas

Dean estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo ver la sonrisa que Castiel ocultaba arropado entre las sabanas.


	5. Ejercer de padres a veces no es fácil

Era la hora de comer cuando el teléfono sonó en casa de Dean y Castiel. Fue Dean, que había cogido un descanso más largo de lo normal en el taller para pasar más tiempo con Cas quien lo cogió.

-Dígame-dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción

-¿Es usted uno de los tutores de Benjamin?

-Si,soy Dean Winchester ¿Quien es?

-Soy la directora del colegio. Necesito hablar con usted y su pareja de forma urgente.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Ben?-preguntó preocupado

-En realidad señor Winchester está metido en problemas

-¿En problemas? ¿Cómo qué en problemas?

-Venga al colegio y hablaremos con más tardes.

La directora cortó y Dean se quedó mirando el teléfono, contrariado por las formas de aquella mujer.

-¡Cas!-vociferó-¡Cas,baj…!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? He oído algo de Ben

-Será mejor que nos teletransportes, ha llamado la directora del colegio y ha dicho que se había metido en problemas.

-¿Ben en problemas? Pero si saca muy buenas. No lo entiendo.

-Ya por eso vamos al colegio. ¡Date pris..!

Transportarse con un ángel era tan rápido que ya se encontraban a tan solo unos metros de las puertas del colegio.

-Cas, la próxima vez avisa…

Castiel le ignoró por completo y echó a andar, en la entrada los conserjes les indicaron donde se encontraba el despacho de la directora y en cuestión de minutos estaban alli.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó

Dean y Castiel entraron y se encontraron con el rostro de una mujer de facciones severas y vestimenta algo tradicional.

-Soy Dean Winchester y este es Castiel, somos los tutotes de Ben.

-Vaya, han sido muy rápidos. Mi nombre es Eleadora Sheltton. Siéntense por favor .

Una vez acomodados la señora prosiguió

-Les he llamado porque Benjamin ha cometido una falta muy grave.

-No lo entiendo-intervino Castiel-Ben es muy buen estudiante, uno de los mejores de su clase.

-Y no se lo niego, pero le hemos pillado cometiendo una infracción que debe castigarse.

-Díganos que ha hecho-Dean empezaba a impacientarse

-Se saltó las dos primeras horas de clase.

Dean empezó a relajarse, eso no era tan malo ni raro…

-¿Quién no ha hecho peyas alguna vez?-comentó para quitarle hierro al asunto

Eleadora Sheltton le fulminó a través de sus gafas y Castiel le miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Eso no es todo Señor Winchester. Encontramos a su pupilo con una alumna de su mismo curso.

-¿Estaban fumando a escondidas o algo así?-preguntó

-Dean, deja a la Señora Sheltton continuar-intervino Castiel

-Ah ¿ Pero qué hay más?

más. No estaban fumando a escondidas, sino haciendo otra cosa, a escondidas.

Eleadora clavó los ojos en los de Dean y este empezó a comprenderlo todo.

-¿Se estaba dando el lote en el baño de la escuela con una chica? ¿Ben?-un atisbo de sonrisa empezó a salir de sus labios-¿ Me está tomando el pelo?

-No me gusta bromear

-No hace falta que lo jure-murmuró entre dientes

-¡Dean!-le regañó Castiel que le había oído

-¡Si tengo razón!

Ahora fue el ángel quien le fulminó con la mirada.

-Nos gustaría conocer todos los detalles-dijo

-Que morboso Cas…-susurró Dean

Otra mirada que habría matado si las miradas tuvieran ese poder.

-Benjamin se encontraba con Helen Linden, ambos estaban sin…camiseta y ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya me entienden.

-Perfectamente-asintió el ángel que ya no quería saber más

-Está castigado el resto del semestre, tendrá que quedarse más horas después de clase y hacer trabajos adicionales.

-¿Todo lo que queda de semestre? Vamos son cosas de crios, no será para tanto…

-No me gusta que mis alumnos sean indecorosos y se salten las clases, no le expulso en deferencia a sus buenas calificaciones.

-Lo entendemos Señora Sheltton, no es una actitud propia de un caballero-la voz formal de Castiel pareció aplacar el genio de la directora

-Muy bien. Eso es todo. Si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Se marcharon de allí y en cuanto se apartaron de la vista de cualquier persona se teletransportaron de nuevo a casa.

-Vaya bruja-se quejó Dean-tampoco es para tanto.

-Dean lo que ha hecho Ben está mal.

-Vamos Cas ¿ Cuándo alguno de nosotros no hemos hecho algo que está mal pero que es terriblemente emocionante?

-Los actos tienen consecuencias.

-Olvidaba que antes eras un santurrón.

-Dean, ya no tienes 16 años, Ben puede cometer locuras pero es tu deber señalarle lo que hace mal. No solo estaba con una chica haciendo vete tu a saber qué en horario de clase, encima me ha hecho pasar un rato bochornoso en ese despacho,aunque por lo que veo a ti todo esto te parece divertido.

-Divertido no…me parece que no es para tanto. Solo eso.

-¿Acaso te gustaría que Ben apareciera aquí con esa chica y un embarazo porque "hay cosas que están mal pero son terriblemente emocionantes" y él no ha medido las consecuencias?

Dean se quedó blanco, nunca había hablado con Ben sobre sexo, ni de nada por el estilo…

-Ben no es tonto

-Pero es joven, un adolescente…tal vez lo del embarazo sea llegar a los extremos, pero podrían haberle expulsado. ¿ Y sabes qué significa eso? Que ninguna universidad decente le admitirá en el futuro.

Castiel tenía razón y Dean lo sabía.

-Lo siento Cas, tienes razón. Deberíamos hablar con él.

-Y castigarle-añadió

-Si, y…eso… .Supongo.

Cuando Ben llegó a casa, tenía puestas sus esperanzas en Dean, pero se disiparon en cuanto vio la cara tanto de Castiel como la del propio Dean.

No fue una conversación agradable, y si una muy tensa. Ben se fue a la cama enfadado y castigado pero ambos sabían que aquello era lo correcto.

-¿Sabes Cas?

-¿Qué si sé qué, Dean?

-Esto de ser padres a veces no es fácil.

-No, pero nada que merece la pena en esta vida lo es.

Dean asintió y besó levemente los labios del ángel, después observó a Rickon que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Castiel.

-Voy a llevarle a su cama

-Te espero en nuestra habitación. No tardes mucho Cas…esta noche necesito hacer contigo " cosas malas y terriblemente emocionantes" ¿Entendido?

Castiel soltó una carajada y dijo

-Entendido.


	6. Nos vamos de acampada I

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde Dean! ¡Como siempre!-gritó Castiel para que bajara de una vez

-¡Ya voy!-dijo mientras descendía las escaleras a trompicones-¿Dónde están los niños?-preguntó

-En el coche, esperando.

-Pues venga,Cas, no tardes tanto, no les hagamos esperar.

Dean echó a andar sin darle tiempo al ángel a replicar por lo que Castiel no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

Iban a pasar aquél fin de semana en el Lago Erie de acampada con SAM y los niños, Leah no podía ir ya que aquella semana la tocaba guardia en la clínica de animales.

Condujeron hasta la casa del menor de los Winchester y desde allí siguieron alrededor de hora y media hasta llegar al lugar de destino.

Era un día claro, perfecto para bañarse, chapotear, pasear o tomar el sol.

Empezaron a sacar los trastos que traían para pasar aquellos días y se dispusieron a montar las tiendas de campaña.

Tanto Dean como Sam pasaron un buen rato riéndose viendo los esfuerzos de Castiel por intentar encajar las piezas, sin éxito.

-No es así-oyeron a Ben-Tienes que tensar esto en diagonal-dijo mostrándole como se hacía-y ahora hay que montar los palos y la armadura.

-¿Y después?-preguntó

-Clavar las piquetas

-Gracias Ben…yo esto…nunca había montado tiendas de campaña

-Ya imagino.

A partir de esa explicación Castiel le cogió muy rápido el tranquillo y en apenas unos minutos tenía otra montada ,pero no estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo solo.

-¿No creéis qué ya os habéis reído bastante?

-Nosotros no…-intentó mentir Dean

-Claro que si

-Lo sentimos Cas, no es una imagen muy habitual-se excusó Sam

-Bien, el resto lo montáis vosotros-dijo mientras les tiraba los palos y las piquetas-Voy a ver que hacen Mary y Alexandra.

-Que mal genio tiene a veces-comentó Sam viendo como se alejaba

-¡Te oído Sam!

Dean empezó a reirse

-Se nota que no pasas las 24 horas del día con él Sammy, lo oye todo y se da cuenta de todo. Ya te dije en una ocasión que nunca cabrearas a un ángel tan listo.

Más tarde cuando todo estaba montado Alexandra insistió en que quería bañarse, por lo que Mary se unió a la petición y todos se pusieron sus trajes de baño. Todos menos Castiel, que se había remangado la camisa y lucia las gafas de sol que Dean le había regalado.

-Que guapo Cas-se burló Sam.

-¿No piensar venir a bañarte?-preguntó Dean.

-No, prefiero quedarme…tomando el sol.

-Si no sabes nadar puedes decirlo.

-Claro que sé nadar, Dean-dijo molesto-solo que no me apetece bañarme.

-Como quieras…no eres nada divertido Cas.

-No te oigo decir eso por las noches, Dean, o cuando me pides eso que tanto te gusta, ni tampoco a la hora de comer cuando insistes en el acto de…

-¡Cas cállate!-gritó mirando a Sam que empezaba a reírse-No hace falta que des detalles sobre nuestra vida privada

-Pensé que tu y Sam lo compartíais todo-contestó con ironía

-Necesito un buen chapuzón, que disfrutes del sol-dijo Dean malhumorado seguido por Sam que aún reía

Castiel se sentó a observar la escena. Dean se había tirado al agua sin pensárselo dos veces, Sam lo había hecho más despacio, de forma más prudente. Ben, Mary y Alexandra ya estaban metidos dentro y los pequeños, Sammy y Rickon estaban preparados para hacerlo, armados con sus manguitos insumergibles.

Siguió mirando mucho más, en aquellos momentos Mary se agarraba a Dean por la espalda mientras Rickon tiraba de su cuello, Sammy estaba con Ben jugando a una especie de juego mientras Mary se había subido a los hombros de su padre y reía con alegría.

El ángel también sonrió. Le encantaba contemplar aquello y disfrutar viéndoles felices. Sin preocupaciones fuera de lo normal. En ese momento vio como Alex le hacía señas para que se acercara. Dudó unos instantes pero ante la insistencia de la niña cedió. Se quitó las gafas y la camisa por si le salpicaban y se mojaba.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-¡Métete papá! ¡ El agua no está fría!

-No, no me apetece cielo, quizás más tarde

Alexandra hizo pucheros.

-Por fa papiiiii

-No Alex yo no…

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, mientras hablaba con la niña, Dean había salido del agua y se encontraba justo detrás suyo, asi que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba metido en el lago y empapado de los pies a la cabeza. Y todos reían con alegria, asi que Cas no se enfadó, sino que se unió a ellos.

-¿Ves papá? Es divertido-dijo Alexandra cogiendole del cuello.

-Si cielo lo es…-localizó a Dean y apartándose suavemente de la niña nadó hasta él y dijo-pero más divertido será hacerle aguadillas a tu otro padre-y hundió la cabeza de Dean sin contemplaciones que instantes después salió boqueando y fulminó al ángel con la mirada.

-¿Divertido, a qué si?-le preguntó Castiel

-Hasta casi extremos insospechados-replicó enfadado

Y de nuevo todos se echaron a reir…y de nuevo lo único que pudieron hacer ellos es unirse a ese sonido tan gratificante.


	7. Nos vamos de acampada II

Por la tarde decidieron dar un paseo y disfrutar de la naturaleza, tanto Rickon como Samme iban agarrados de sus respectivos padres,Alexandra se dedicaba a coger flores por el camino y Ben a hacer bromas a todo el que pudiera, por último Mary intentaba fijarse en cada animal que era capaz de ver.

-Papá-exclamó entusiasmada al ver un pájaro de pelaje pardo con largas patas y un gran pico-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues…un pájaro Mary.

-Ya sé que es un pajáro, me refiero a la especie-explicó

-Es…-Sam realmente no tenía ni idea

-Es un Rascón Elegante Mary-intervino Castiel- o "Rallus Ellegans"

-Muchas gracias tio Cas, voy a hacer una foto para enseñársela a mamá.

Mary se marcó decidida a sacar su foto y dejó a SAM y Castiel atrás.

-No sabía que fueras experto en aves

-¿Estás de broma Sam? En mi cerebro están grabadas todas las especies que habitan en la Tierra.

-¿Todas?-preguntó sorprendido

-Todas Sam.

-Vaya-dijo-Eso debe ocuparte mucho espacio

-No demasiado.

-Siempre fuiste un sabelotodo

Castiel le miró y decidió que no merecía la pena replicarle.

Cuando empezó a anochecer bajaron de nuevo al campamento, prepararon una fogata y cenaron a su alrededor envueltos en una agradable atmosfera.

-Dean-dijo Ben-quiero…quiero daros las gracias. A ti y a Castiel.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno…cuando mi madre murió, vosotros me acogisteis, y ni siquiera te enfadaste cuando te diste cuenta de que Alexandra era hija tuya y mi madre no te lo había dicho.

-En realidad fue Cas quien se dio cuenta-dijo mirando al ángel que escuchaba atentamente-Cuando vio a Alex dijo "Dean, esa niña es hija tuya"

-Dean estaba demasiado ciego, solo hacía falta echarla un vistazo para saber quien era su padre-miró de reojo a Dean-Además sentí como la sangre Winchester corría por sus venas. Es una sangre muy especial ¿Sabes?

-De cualquier forma Ben, no tienes que darnos las gracias. Sé que te costó un poco aceptar que…de repente me gustaran los hombres cuando había estado viviendo contigo y Lisa durante un añ Cas…es demasiado lo que hay entre nosotros para explicarlo con palabras.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Lo veo cada día Dean. Gracias a vosotros tengo un hogar y una familia.A mi madre la encantaba pasar los fines de semana en el campo-concluyó con tristeza

-¡Ben!-gritó Alexandra mientras se tiraba al regazo de su hermano-No tienes que estar triste, papá Cas ya nos ha dicho que mamá está bien. Y nosotros estamos aquí todos juntos. ¿Verdad?-preguntó mirando a Dean y Castiel

-Claro que si Alex - dijo el ángel-Lo importante es que seamos una familia y estemos siempre…

-¡Unidos!-terminó con alegría la niña-Lo sé, tú, papá Dean y el tío Sam no paráis de decirlo.

-Eres una niña muy lista-elogió Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Si, y me he dado cuenta que el tio SAM y papá no pueden estar más de dos días sin verse, como si fueran gemelos o algo así-comentó con inocencia.

-Un momento sabelotodo-intervino Dean-eso es porque yo siempre he tenido que cuidar de Sam. Los mayores cuidan de los pequeños.

-Si, y por eso Castiel cuidaba constantemente de ti-añadió Sam que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-De acuerdo, esta charla se está volviendo demasiado rara-zanjó Dean-será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.

-¡No!-gritaron Sammy y Rickon que también parecían gemelos y habían escuchado esto último-¡Cama no!

-Es tarde ya-estuvo de acuerdo Sam

-Primero papá Dean podría cantarnos algo con la guitarra-propuso Alexandra

-¿Cantar yo? Ni de coña

-¡Dean, ese vocabulario delante de menores…!-le reprochó Castiel

-Eres tu el que canta con esa voz dulce y bonita que hace que Rickon se duerma.

-Yo solo me sé canciones en enoquiano-replicó

-Eso es mentira Cas, ya te he dicho que no sabes mentir y ni en 1000 años aprenderías a hacerlo.

-Tio por favor canta-pidió Mary

-Papi Cas no sabe tocar la guitarra

-Touché Alex -dijo Castiel con una amplia sonrisa-Voy a por ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de vuelta y le tendió la guitarra a Dean

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo,cielo-sabía que aquellos apelativos le molestaban y por eso lo dijo

-Maldita sea…

-Ah y por favor, que no sea de los años 80-añadió Sam

Dean le fulminó con la mirada y se acomodó el instrumento, hizo un par de pruebas y comenzó a cantar.

(**Llegadoa a este punto os recomiendo escuchar I won´t give up de Jason Mraz)**

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky-_En ese momento miró a Cas que le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y prosiguió con la canción_  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul? _

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love-_De nuevo sus ojos se dirigieron al ángel que sonrió_  
I'm still looking up  
_  
_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up-

No,Dean nunca se había rendido y nunca lo pensaba hacer, en aquel momento cruzó la mirada con su hermano._  
_  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up…_

Terminó la canción como la había empezado: Mirando a Castiel sin parpadear .

Los aplausos rompieron aquel momento que se podría haber descrito como mágico y entonces si que fue hora de irse a la cama. Una vez todos estuvieron dormidos, Castiel salió de la tienda seguido por Dean.

-Después de tu canción no me apetece encerrarme ahí, prefiero mirar las estrellas-le dijo

-Te acompaño

Se tumbaron bajo el cielo raso que brillaba sobre ellos, realmente era un espectáculo de estrellas fugaces caían, y por cada una de ellas, pedían un deseo.

-Te quiero Cas-dijo de repente Dean que no era muy dado a hacer ese tipo de declaraciones

-Lo sé.Yo también a ti-Se dieron un beso y se abrazaron bajo el manto de estrellas.

Poco después Dean se durmió al amparo del ángel que lo había arriesgado todo por él y que nunca se había rendido.


	8. La muerte nos visita de nuevo I

Castiel bajó del cielo en cuanto le fue posible. Hacía ya un buen rato que se sentía mal, que sentía como si algo muy malo estuviera sucediendo. La sensación era insoportable.

Cuando llegó a casa y vio que no había nadie supo con certeza que algo iba terriblemente mal. Dean ya debería haber regresado del colegio con Alexandra y Rickon, por eso fue hasta allí en un batir de alas.

Alex y Rickon permanecían en el colegio, una profesora había estado cuidando de ellos.

-Señor Novak-dijo al verle-estábamos a punto de llamarles a casa.

-Lo siento mucho. Dean debería haber venido hace rato a recogerlos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la profesora con preocupación.

Si Castiel lo tenía claro antes. Ahora lo tenía más claro aún. A Dean le había ocurrido algo, por eso tenía esa sensación de dolor y de opresión en el pecho.

-No-mintió-se le hizo tarde en el trabajo. La reitero mis disculpas. No volverá a pasar.

-No se preocupe-contestó con una sonrisa-Hasta mañana chicos.

-Buenas tardes profesora-se despidieron los niños.

Una vez volvieron a casa, Castiel intentó actuar con naturalidad.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-preguntó Alex

-No pasa nada cielo. Hazme un favor, prepara la merienda para ti y Rickon, yo me tengo que ir, llama a Ben para que venga, pero mientras lo hace tienes que cuidar de tu hermano ¿De acuerdo?

Alexandra no era tonta y sabía que algo no andaba bien, sin embargo obedeció.

El ángel iba a llamar a Sam pero el teléfono sonó antes.

-Diga-dijo con brusquedad.

-¿El marido de Dean Winchester? ¿Es usted el señor Novak?

-Lo soy. Dígame dónde está mi marido.

La mujer pareció confusa a través del teléfono, no esperaba que el locutor ya supiera que iba a recibir malas noticias.

-Ha tenido un accidente. Está en el Hospital General y…

Tiró el teléfono y se teletransportó hasta allí.

Entró en la recepción dando grandes zancadas.

-Mi marido, Dean Winchester, me han dicho que está aquí-dijo sin contemplaciones

La mujer le miró, boquiabierta.

-No es posible…yo…estaba hablando ahora mismo con usted.

-No tengo saber qué ha pasado y dónde está.

-Planta 2, habitación 46. El médico le está esper…

Se marchó de allí. Solo tenía que llegar hasta Dean y curarle. Y todo habría acabado. Sin embargo un médico le salió al paso. Y le iba a hacer una pregunta que él ya sabía.

-Si, soy Castiel, el marido de Dean Winchester. Necesito verle ahora mismo.

-Será mejor que no lo haga. Ha tenido un accidente muy grave, un coche le atropelló en Main Street. Tiene varias costillas rotas que quizá le hayan afectado al pulmón y un gran impacto en el cráneo que podría afectar al cerebro. Está inconsciente y no sabemos si despertará señor Novak. Lo siento mucho.

Castiel no dijo ni una palabra, ni un gesto. Nada. Solo quería llegar hasta él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación una furia enorme mezclada con el miedo más absoluto hizo que estallara.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-gritó-¡No te acerques a él!

Castiel no se molestó en andar, utilizó sus alas para llegar más rápido junto a él y espantar a la parca que le acechaba.

-Márchate. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Cálmate Castiel. No he venido a por él. Aún no al menos.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí, Tessa?-preguntó con voz gélida

-Esta vez no puedes ayudarle.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-su actitud ahora era amenazadora

-Si sobrevive tendrá que hacerlo por sus propios medios, sin tu ayuda ni la de nadie. ¿Me he explicado claramente?

-¿Quién eres tu aquí para mandar en nada?

-Tuviste tu oportunidad Castiel, pero yo llegué primero, así que yo pongo las normas.

-Me paso tus normas por el forro de los co…

-Oh vaya, el recto Castiel tan vulgar como un humano. No seas grosero. Sabes como van las cosas y no puedes hacer nada por muy mano derecha de papi que seas.

-Por supuesto que puedo. No olvides que sé como matarte.

-Mi jefe me ha enviado aquí personalmente ¿ No querrás enfadarle verdad? He oído que tienes familia…

La agarró por el cuello sin contemplaciones.

-Ni los nombres. Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz.-la soltó con brusquedad

-En cualquier caso Castiel, no hagas nada.

-No te dará la satisfacción de morirse Tessa.

-Yo no deseo su muerte, solo que las cosas sigan su curso-y sin decir nada más desapareció.

El ángel se revolvió el pelo, enfadado, furioso, impotente, lleno de rabia y dolor. Se acercó a Dean y le acarició el rostro magullado con delicadeza.

Supo que debía llamar a Sam que llegó allí tan deprisa que casi parecía que había cogido un avión.

-Leah ha ido a recoger a Ben,Alex y en mi casa.

-Te lo agradezco

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Castiel le contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle.

-Así que básicamente te han cortado las alas y te han amenazado con el jinete-exclamó enfadado

-Y solo por la morbosa curiosidad de ver si él es capaz de salir adelante sin mi ayuda, están enfadados porque tu y Dean habéis alterado el orden demasiadas veces. Incluso yo mismo. Si hubiera llegado antes que ella…-se maldijo así mismo-Esto es mi culpa.

-No lo es Cas, no debes culparte. Mi hermano es fuerte y no es la primera vez que sale de una de estas, tu mismo lo has dicho.

Pasaron horas y horas en el hospital, esperando algún síntoma de mejora. Sin embargo Dean no despertaba, ni siquiera se movía y eso hacía que ambos se sumieran cada vez más en la duda y el dolor.

-Sam,vete a casa-le dijo a su cuñado-Estás cansado y necesitas dormir.

-Yo no…

-Vuelve por la mañana, si hay cambios te avisaré.

Sam miró al ángel, él necesitaba dormir pero parecía que de repente había envejecido 100 años.

-Cas tu tampoco tienes buen aspecto…

-Sam, por favor, yo le velaré. Además Leah necesitará ayuda con tanto niño.

El menor de los Winchester al fin accedió y se marchó del se sentó junto a Dean y le cogió de la mano mientras se la apretaba muy fuerte para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Empezó a hablarle, le contó la primera vez que había oído el nombre de Dean Winchester y la instantánea curiosidad que había sentido por conocerle, también le habló sobre las veces que había pensando en como serían sus besos sin atreverse en decirlo. Le relató lo feliz que había sido durante su primer baile como casados, la alegria de tener unos niños a los que cuidar, o todas las veces que se habían divertido juntos aunque él insistiera en que era un ángel muy aburrido. También le explicó lo agradecido que estaba por haber hecho que sintiera y dejara de ser un soldado que solo obedecía ordenes.

Incluso cantó, cantó en enoquiano y también alguna de las canciones favoritas de Dean.

Y al final ya no pudo contener más su dolor y por primera vez en su larga existencia le salieron las lágrimas.

Y lloró.

Lloró tanto que bañó el rostro de Dean en lágrimas mientras le besaba sin parar, susurrándole palabras, sin cansarse ni un segundo.

-Tu nunca te has rendido y no lo harás ahora ¿Me oyes? Vuelve conmigo, no te puedes ir todavía. Sabes que yo te seguiría al cielo pero los niños nos necesitan a los dos. Necesitan a sus padres. Y yo necesito tener primero una vida feliz junto a ti. Una vida normal y feliz junto a ti que nos merecemos…Te quiero, te quiero. Despierta por favor…


	9. La muerte nos visita de nuevo II

Sam llegó por la mañana. Castiel aún permanecía sentado en la silla, junto a la cama de Dean sin dejar de sostener su mano. Cuando Sam entró el ángel ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-No ha habido cambios-le dijo antes de que llegara hasta él-Dean no ha despertado.

Abrió los parpados lentamente y miró al recién llegado, se notaba que Sam tampoco había pegado ojo.

-Los niños están en el colegio y han preguntado varias veces por ti y por Dean. Le hemos contado a Ben la verdad y a los demás les hemos dicho que Dean está malo y tu estás cuidando de él pero…

-¿Pero?

-Ya sabes como es Alex, concienzuda y observadora, sospecha que algo más pasa. Y Rickon…empezó a llorar por la noche como nunca le había oído hacer Cas. Leah intentó calmarle pero…

-Empezó a hablar en enoquiano-terminó Castiel-Lo sé Sam, le oí. Me llamaba, yo le enseñé a hacerlo-suspiró-Lo siento mucho, no quería dejar solo a Dean-se disculpó

-Está bien, no te preocupes-hizo una pausa-¿Han cogido al tío que atropelló a mi hermano?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

-Está detenido. Al parecer el muy canalla iba borracho y ni siquiera le vio-su expresión se había vuelto iracunda.

-¿Y los médicos no te han dicho nada más?

-No, solo que hay que seguir esperando

-De acuerdo-Sam miró a su hermano y se le encogió el corazón-Vete a casa Cas. Pareces agotado, dúchate, cámbiate de ropa y come con los niños, así se quedaran más tranquilos.

-No me voy a mover de aquí-dijo de forma tajante

-Si hay novedades te llamaré Cas, rezaré como en los viejos tiempos para que vengas.

El ángel negó con tozudez.

-No me voy a ningún sitio Sam, me quedo con Dean-afirmó de nuevo

El menor de los Winchester sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, por lo que no insistió más y se sentó en la única silla libre que quedaba.

Permanecieron en silencio, no tenían nada que decir y tampoco tenían ganas. Se negaban pensar que pudiera ocurrir lo peor, no ahora que todo les iba tan bien. Sam miró a Castiel, en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Dean. El menor de los Winchester comprendió algo que en el fondo siempre había sabido, Castiel no había soltado la mano de Dean desde el día en que le sacó del infierno. Recordó a su hermano cuando pensó que Cas había muerto, abatido, bebiendo a cada rato. Y también la primera vez que el ángel había confesado "Que él y Dean compartían un vinculo más profundo" . Sam sonrió sin ganas, aquello lo habían dejado muy claro el día que decidieron casarse.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-preguntó Cas entre molesto y curioso

-Yo…se me vino a la mente cuando anunciasteis que ibais a casaros. Jamás imaginé a mi hermano casado y aquel día ambos resplandecíais.

-Lo contrario que ahora mismo-contestó cansado el ángel-Si él se muere yo…

-No, no lo digas Cas. Tenemos que tener fe. Despertará.

Castiel no dijo nada, se limitó a agachar la cabeza, abatido.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y comprobó que todo estaba dentro de lo normal, aunque sabía que no le diría mucho Sam fue tras ella con la intención de preguntarla.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-inquirió

-Sigue igual Señor Winchester, sin novedades.

-¿ Y eso no es bueno? Quiero decir…ya lleva más de un día aquí y su estado no ha empeorado.

-El problema es que tampoco ha mejorado-suspiró-podría estar así mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad qué no se puede hacer nada? ¿Cualquier cosa?

-Solo esperar. Y dicen que hablarles también les estimula, algo que su marido me consta que ha hecho-la enfermera hizo una pausa y miró a Castiel que en ese momento susurraba algo al oído de Dean-¿Se quieren mucho verdad? Él lleva aquí desde ayer sin moverse.

-Veo que no le ha pasado inadvertido-dijo Sam agachando la cabeza.

-Ni a mi ni a nadie Señor Winchester, a veces parece que su cuñado ni siquiera respira, como si fuera una estatua.

-Créame si la digo que ellos han atravesado lo equivalente a mil infiernos para estar juntos y tener lo que tienen ahora, es muy duro para él ver a mi hermano así. Siempre lo ha sido en realidad. Se han sacrificado él uno por él otro tantas veces que ya ni lo recuerdo.

-¿Y para usted no es duro?-la enfermera se arrepintió de la pregunta-lo siento, disculpe mi descaro, No es asunto mío.

-No se preocupe-dijo Sam- si que lo es. Mucho. Dean ha cuidado de mi desde que tenía 6 meses, aún lo hace. Hemos vivido prácticamente toda la vida juntos y ahora no podemos pasar más de dos días sin vernos-sonrió con tristeza-Para nosotros la familia es lo primero.

La enfermera le miró, parecía asombrada y en sus ojos se podía ver la admiración.

-Ustedes tres…es poco común esa devoció he visto como pacientes se consumían y morían solos. Ustedes no pierdan la fe. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Sam se despidió con una tenue sonrisa y volvió a la habitación.

-¿Qué le susurrabas al oido?-preguntó con curiosidad

-_Tuya es la luz que brota de la oscuridad, y tuyo es el bien que surge del hábil corazón de la lucha. /Tuya es la casa que se abre al mundo, y tuyo es el amor que llama al campo de batalla. /Tuyo es el don que aún es ganancia cuando todo es pérdida, y tuya es la vida que fluye por las cavernas de la muerte ./Tuyo es el cielo que reside en el polvo común, y tú estás allí para mí; tú estás allí para todos" _- recitó el ángel- es un poema de Tagore, la primera vez que le leí por casualidad recordé a Dean.

-No sabía que los ángeles leíais poemas-replicó Sam

-Y no lo hacen. Aunque Sam, recuerda que yo pase más de un milenio observando todo lo que sucedía aquí.

El menor de los Winchester asintió, después se levantó y fue a por un sándwich y algo de beber. No tenía muchas ganas pero debía hacerlo.

Al rato le sonó el movil. Era Leah, Sam habló un rato con ella y después pasó el teléfono a Castiel.

-Tus hijos quieren hablar contigo.

Castiel cogió el teléfono y la primera voz que escuchó fue la de Alexandra.

-¿Papá por qué no venís ya? ¿ Sigue papá Dean malo?

-Si Alex, todavía tendrá que estar aquí un poco más.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-No…ahora está durmiendo.

-¿Le darás besos de mi parte?

-Se los daré

-También muchos para ti papi.

Rickon también quiso hablar y no dejó que nadie se lo impidiese.

-Ayer te llamé-le reprochó-quiero que volvaís.

-Pensé que te gustaba dormir con Sammy-replicó Castiel

-Si…pero quiero veros.

-Escúchame Rickon, portate bien ¿De acuerdo? Pronto volveremos a casa.

Rickon que era aún un niño muy pequeño pareció tranquilizarse con aquello…pero Ben fue otra historia.

-Quiero verle Cas, no puedes impedirmelo.

-Ben, no vengas. No permitiré que entres.

-Tengo derecho a…

-Tus hermanos te necesitan allí. Cuida de ellos y ayuda a Leah sin protestar.

-Pero…

-No hay ningún "pero" . Ahora tengo que colgar. Hasta mañana Ben.

Devolvió el teléfono a su propietario, Sam no dijo nada pero sabía que si Dean moría, Castiel no quería que Ben tuviera esa última imagen de él, postrado en una cama lleno de golpes.

-Márchate Sam-fue a replicar pero el ángel le interrumpió-ni siquiera lo intentes. Voy a quedarme.

Se fue de mala gana y prometió volver temprano por la mañana.

Castiel se quedó una vez más solo. Y volvió a repetir el ritual del día anterior. Le dio los besos que le mandaba Alex, le contó la discusión con Ben y la rabieta de Rickon. Le dijo que todos le echaban de menos y que Sam también lo estaba pasando muy mal. Rememoró sus últimas vacaciones en Europa y le habló sobre su programa preferido.

Hablaba sin parar de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y entonces notó que algo ocurría. Algo estaba cambiando.

-No Dean ¡No!-gritó-Ahora no ¿Me oyes? ¡Ahora no! Hemos luchado demasiado para conseguir todo lo que tenemos. No puedes abandonar ahora y marcharte. ¡No puedes! ¡Escúchame y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida cabezón idiota! Por favor ¡Dean!

Su pulso comenzó a bajar de forma alarmante…un médico seguido de varias enfermeras entraron en tropel y le apartaron. Pero Castiel había tomado una decisión.

Se preparó para matar a cualquier parca que se acercara a él y después saltaría a curarle. No permitiría que Dean muriese bajo ningún concepto.

¡Al diablo con Tessa y sus amenazas!

Sorprendentemente se estabilizó y todo se tranquilizó.

-Esta estable Señor Novak-le dijo el médico-Debería usted descansar.

¡Al diablo también con el descanso!-pensó de mal humor el ángel…

Y sin embargo volvió a sentarse y a agarrar la mano de Dean. Esta vez estuvo en silencio, cerró los ojos y empezó a divagar…

Notó un suave roce en los dedos de la mano que sujetaba a la de Dean. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró directamente los ojos verdes de Dean.

Ya no estaban cerrados.

¡Había despertado!

**Siento deciros que finalmente esté capitulo estará dividido en 3, sino creo que queda demasiado largo. Asi que el desenlace final en el próximo! Espero que os guste!**


	10. La muerte nos visita de nuevo III

-¿Dean?-preguntó Castiel con precaución-¿Estás despierto?

-Si…yo…-hablaba con dificultad-lo estoy

-¡Enfermera!-gritó el ángel ya sin ningún tipo de reparo-¡Enfermera!

La enfermera entró corriendo en la habitación, casi jadeando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Está despierto-informó casi incapaz de contener la alegría

-¿Despierto? Pero si hace nada nosotros…

-¿Puede ir a llamar al doctor?-interrumpió Castiel esta vez con impaciencia

-Eh si, si, claro

El médico llegó en apenas unos minutos, aunque intentaba disimularlo estaba totalmente sorprendido. Examinó a Dean y le hizo varias preguntas que este respondió correctamente.

-Parece que su marido se va a recuperar. Es casi un milagro.

-No me hable de milagros-repuso Dean que le había escuchado.

-Entonces usted debe de tener amigos en las altas esferas del cielo si prefiere decirlo así…

Dean intentó sonreír, aunque apenas lo logró, sin embargo dijo

-Ahí tiene usted toda la razón-miró a Castiel que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-sin ir más lejos me casé con un ángel.

Castiel giró la cabeza, un poco confuso, no entendía por qué Dean había revelado aquello si siempre le había dicho que mintiendo se llegaba a presidente.

-¡Y que lo diga!-intervino la enfermera-un auténtico ángel, no se ha separada de usted ni un momento. Tiene usted suerte de tenerle Señor Winchester.

-Basta de charla-interrumpió el médico-ambos deben descansar ya sin preocupaciones. Nos veremos por la mañana.

Una vez se hubieron marchado Castiel no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

-Dean ¿Por qué les has dicho lo que soy?

Si no le doliera todo el cuerpo Dean habría empezado a reírse a carcajadas.

-Sabía que se lo tomarían con una metáfora Cas-explicó al fin-Ni se les pasa por la mente que tengas alas o no hayas dormido jamás.

-Ah-exclamó sin saber qué decir-Yo…Dean, lo siento-en aquel momento la culpa se instaló en su rostro

-¿Por qué?

-Por no poder curarte. Tessa llegó aquí antes que yo y me hizo saber las terribles consecuencias que habría si intervenía. Insinuó que vendría personalmente el jinete y luego habló de los niños.

-¿De nuestros hijos? ¿Se atrevió a amenazarte con eso la muy zorra?

-Si, la…zorra-A Castiel aún le costaba decir palabras malsonantes-sabe muy bien nuestro punto débil.

-¿Pues sabes qué Cas? ¡ Qué se joda!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado abriendo los ojos

-Porque tú si me ayudaste.

-¿De verdad?-Castiel no entendía muy bien que quería decir.

-Te escuché Cas. Escuchaba todo lo que me decias, hasta la última palabra. Seguir el sonido de tu voz fue lo que hizo que me despertara.

-¿Oíste incluso cuándo te llamé…?

-¿Cabezón idiota? Si. Cuando digo todo es todo. Realmente me cabreó que me llamaras eso.

-Estaba desesperado y quería que reaccionaras ¿estás enfadado?-El ángel parecía preocupado

-Cas ¿Aprenderás algún día a coger las bromas? ¡Claro que no estoy enfadado!

Castiel pareció relajarse y apartó un mechón a Dean que le caía sobre la ó a sonreír.

-También sé que no me has soltado la mano-dijo mirando aún la mas manos entrelazadas de ambos.

-¿Quieres qué lo haga?

-No bobo. Lo que quiero es que me des un beso.

Castiel endulzó su sonrisa y le besó con delicadeza, como si Dean fuera un muñeco que podría romperse.

-Ahora duerme ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo que quiero es que me den el alta y puedas curarme todos los huesos rotos que tengo. Y mi preciosa cara a ser posible.

-Nos marcharemos mañana mismo-prometió Castiel

-Entonces vale. Dormiré un ratito si no te importa…tengo que coger fuerzas para "reencontrarnos" mañana como es debido.

-Dean ¿Dejarás algún día de ser tan descarado?-preguntó

-Ehhh no-respondió-Te quiero Cas.

-Y yo a ti Dean.

Se quedó dormido en solo unos minutos, Cas soltó su mano por primera vez en casi 48 horas, se sintió hasta mal al hacerlo. Pero antes debía hacer algo.

Consiguió todo lo necesario para invocar a Tessa y la llamó allí mismo, esta apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Castiel? Ya sé que Dean está bien. Deberías estar contento.

-Lo que quiero es no verte nunca más, ni a ti ni a ninguna de tu clase.

-Castiel tu no decides eso.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a amenazarme.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Para empezar…si algo malo ocurre en el futuro yo ya estaré sobreaviso. No te creas que voy a olvidar lo mal que me sentí en el momento exacto en el que a Dean le atropellaron, y lo terrible que se volvió la sensación según iban pasando los minutos. Nunca volverás a llegar antes que yo Tessa. Y permíteme avisarte de que si alguno de vosotros venís a por él o a por alguien de mi familia ,y eso incluye a todos los Winchester, les devolveré a la vida. Y no solo a ellos. Devolveré a tantas personas a la vida que vuestro precioso orden natural se irá al traste ¿ Me he explicado Tessa o necesitas una demostración?

-No puedes hacer eso…incluso a ti puede alcanzarte la muerte.

-Lo sé. Pero soy más rápido y ya la he esquivado varias veces. No vuelvas a ponerme a prueba.

-Dean tendrá que morir algún día Castiel-replicó

-Lo hará…pero de viejo, en nuestra cama y mientras duerme. Sin dolor. Y eso será cuando nuestros hijos sean mayores y hasta hayamos visto crecer a nuestros nietos. Y ahora lárgate. No hagas que te lo repita.

Tessa le miró y Castiel supo que había ganado la batalla, la parca desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cuando amaneció llamó a Sam que cogió el móvil a la primera.

-¿Qué ocurre Cas?

-Dean ha despertado, se pondrá bien Sam. El peligro ha pasado.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Desde cuándo yo hago bromas?

-Voy para allá ahora mismo-iba a cortar pero Cas le interrumpió

-Tu hermano quiere marcharse hoy, tráele algo de ropa para que pueda cambiarse.

-¿Le van a dar el alta ya?-preguntó sorprendido

-No. Pero ya puedo encargarme yo de curarle.

-Entonces supongo que bastará con que firme el alta voluntaria-explicó Sam

-Muy bien. Te veo ahora Sam

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo Dean fue llamar al médico y pedir que le dejaran marcharse.

-¡Aún no está recuperado!-exclamó el doctor escandalizado

-Lo suficiente como para marcharme-replicó

-Necesita estar en observación unos días más y…-miró a Castiel-¿Le va a permitir marcharse?

-Un buen amigo de la familia me dijo una vez que "Nadie deja hacer nada a SAM y Dean Winchester, hacen lo que les da la gana" -explicó el ángel.

-¿Ni siquiera va a tratar de convencerle?-inquirió

-¿Convencerle? Es demasiado cabezota-se justificó el ángel

Dean miró a Cas, parecía estar algo divertido con la situación. En aquel momento llegó Sam.

-Oh mire, ahí está el otro Winchester-señaló Castiel

Sam cruzó la habitación y abrazó como pudo a su hermano que estaba medio incorporado.

-Menos mal que estás bien Dean. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Tranquilo Sammy, ya vuelvo a estar aquí para cuidarte.

-¿Usted tampoco va a hacerle desistir de su empeño en firmar el alta voluntaria?

-Es demasiado cabezota-replicó calcando las mismas palabras que Castiel

El médico no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y dejar que firmara el alta y se marchara. Nada más montar en el Impala Castiel lo tocó. Sus huesos se arreglaron, los golpes desaparecieron y su cara volvía a ser la de siempre.

-¿Listo para volver a casa?-preguntó el ángel

-Creeme, no pienso en otra cosa-y mientras decía esto agarró a Cas del cabello, tironeó de él y le plantó un beso bajo la mirada de Sam que estaba visiblemente incomodo.

-¡Oh por favor, esperad a llegar a casa!-les gritó al final.

-Disculpanos Sam-dijo Castiel arreglándose el pelo-tu hermano es…muy apasionado.

-No te he oido quejarte-replicó Dean

-¡Callaos los dos!

Dean y Cas se miraron con complicidad. Tenían muchas ganas de llegar a casa.

Y muchas más de que fuera de noche…

**Es muyy tarde pero he querido subirlo porque hacía ya un par de días que estaba pendiente. Prometo contestar mañana reviews y subir como van a recibirles sus niños que tanto les han echado de menos! (Y repasar si esto me ha cortado alguna palabra...ahora estoy que me caigo del sueño).Gracias por leer!**


	11. Hogar dulce hogar

Como no podía ser de otra forma la primera en tirarse en brazos de Dean fue Alexandra que había insistido a Sam en quedarse en casa y no ir al colegio para recibir a Dean, Sam puso algunas pegas pero al final accedió.

-¿Ya estás bueno?-le pregunto aún cogida de su cuello

-Sano como un roble

-¿Por qué papá Cas no te curó? Él lo hace a veces con nosotros, cuando tenemos heridas o resfriados-Miró a Castiel esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno Alex…sabes que no siempre puedo hacerlo. Tu misma tuviste fibre hace algunas semanas y yo no podía curarte.

En realidad si podía, de hecho la primera vez que Rickon enfermó aún siendo muy bebé Castiel había corrido a sanarle pero Sam le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

-Si les curas constantemente de cualquier cosa que tengan no desarrollaran el sistema inmunológico y llegará un punto en el que no puedan ni salir a la calle.

Sam tenía razón y aunque les costara, tanto Dean como Castiel habían tenido que aceptar que tenían que dejarlos enfermar por su propio bien.

-Pues no lo entiendo papi Cas, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Alex ¿Es qué no te alegras de qué esté en casa? Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y dame un beso.

Al fin la niña se apartó a un lado y dejó que el resto saludaran a Dean, todos sin excepción de acercaron para abrazarle y mimarle.

-Ya que hoy habéis hecho pellas-dijo Castiel mirando con desaprobación a Sam-Será mejor que aprovechemos el día.

Sacaron todos los juegos de mesa que tenían en casa, al rato Ben tuvo que marcharse a estudiar y en cuanto Sammy y Rickon se aburrieron insistieron en salir al jardín a jugar "a cazar monstruos" en ese momento Dean estaba dando un trago a su vaso y se atragantó.

-Ese juego es muy aburrido-dijo entre carraspeos-¿A qué si Sam?

-Si, muy aburrido-afirmó esté con rapidez-Dean y yo de pequeños preferíamos jugar a otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó Sammy

-Pues…esto…

-¡ A piratas!-intervino Castiel de forma oportuna

-¡Eso!-exclamó Dean

-Yo siempre encontraba el tesoro antes que Dean.

-Eso es porque yo me quedaba siempre con la chica-replicó el mayor de los Winchester.

-¿Es qué antes te gustaban las chicas?-apuntilló Alexandra siempre con sus certeras preguntas.

Alexandra le miró y Castiel la imitó, esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno. De eso casi ni me acuerdo-explicó incomodo-Lo importante es quien me gusta ahora.

-¿Y quién te gusta ahora, Dean?-preguntó el ángel para meter cizaña.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Cas-respondió molesto.

-Quiero oirlo de tus labios.

-Tú ¿Vale? ¿Estás contento?

-¿Y solo te gusto desde ahora?

-¡Maldita sea Cas! Sabes de sobra que te quiero desde…desde prácticamente siempre.

-Solo que no querías admitirlo.

-¡Ni tu tampoco! Oye ¿Es qué de verdad quieres hablar esto aquí?

Castiel miró a Alexandra que escuchaba todo con atención y a Sam que de nuevo, estaba incomodo.

-Eh no. Solo quería sacarte de tus casillas un rato.

-¿Sabeís qué chicos?-intervino Sam-Yo iré con Alex, Mary, Rickon y Sammy a jugar a los piratas. Vosotros será mejor que os vayais a vuestra habitación-les sugirió.

-¿ Es qué se quieren ir a dormir tan pronto?-intervino Mary con inocencia.

-¡Claro que no Mary! Querrán ir a hacer esas cosas de mayores que siempre hacen cuando están solos.

Esta vez fue Castiel quien casi se ahoga al escuchar la contestación de Alexandra.

-No sé que será pero siendo cosas de mayores, seguro que es muy aburrido.

-¿Nos vamos a jugar a los piratas entonces?

-¡Si!

Y las dos niñas echaron a correr en busca de Rickon y Sammy que ya peleaban con sus espadas imaginarias.

-Marcharos de una vez, es insoportable aguantaros con vuestra particular tensión sexual no resuelta. Aunque me pregunto si alguna vez la resolvéis. Joder llevaís solo dos días sin hacerlo.

-¡Sam!-protestó Castiel-¿Desde cuándo eres tan explicito?

-Desde que me sacáis de quicio

-¿Entonces te quedas con los niños?-preguntó Dean

-¡Dean! No estarás hablando en serio, dejarlo y irnos a… ¡no!

-¿ Por qué no? Él se ha ofrecido a cuidarlos.

-No es correcto.

-No voy a escuchar de nuevo otra discusión. Me voy a jugar a los piratas…-murmuró Sam mientras se alejaba

En cuanto nadie les prestaba atención Dean agarró a Castiel y le obligó a levantarse. Después empezó a juguetear con el pelo y a acercarse cada vez más a él.

-Dean no…- pero Dean ya había posado los labios sobre los del ángel y este en apenas unos segundos se olvidó de todos los reparos que le carcomían por dentro.

-¿Te he convencido?-preguntó

-Lo has hecho-esta vez fue Castiel quien le besó a él. Cuando abrió los ojos estaban en su habitación.

Ambos miraron la cama con impaciencia.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo Castiel mientras se quitaba la camisa

-Hogar dulce hogar…-repitió Dean mientras empujaba al ángel sin apartar la vista de los ojos azúl zafiro de Castiel.


	12. ¿Un nuevo miembro en la familia?

En cuanto entró en casa y vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando Dean puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Castiel!-gritó a todo pulmón-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El ángel cruzó los metros que separaban la cocina del salón y miró a Dean que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿Es qué ya no sabes saludar con educación?-le reprendió

-¡No estoy para tonterias! ¿Qué es esto?-dijo señalando a Rickon que sostenía algo entre sus brazos

-Pensé que sabías lo que era un perro, Dean

-¡Ya sé que es un perro!-rugió enfadado-solo quiero saber por qué esta en mi casa.

Castiel miró a los niños, ahora era Ben quien sostenía al cachorro de forma protectora.

-Rickon le encontró hace unas horas entre los coches-dijo al fin

-Bien, pues será mejor que lo volvamos a dejar allí-contestó Dean

-¡No!-gritó Rickon-Si le dejamos fuera se morirá.

-Papi Cas dijo que podíamos quedárnoslo-añadió Alexandra con fiereza.

-¿Les has dado permiso para quedárselo sin consultarme?-preguntó enfadado.

-No. Si. ¿Qué querías qué hiciera? Es un perro pequeñito que me miraba con pena. Tenía hambre y lloraba. Rickon le encontró y lo trajo hasta aquí. No podía echarlo-explicó al fin

-No necesitamos ser uno más. Es un perro no un juguete, necesita cuidados, vacunas, comida y muchos paseos-replicó.

-Lo cuidaremos nosotros-intervino Ben.

-Ben, apenas tienes tiempo. Estás hasta arriba de exámenes y deberes. Y los fines de semana estás casi todo el tiempo con tus amigos ¿Cuándo se supone que vas a cuidarle?

-Encontraré tiempo.

-Yo lo haré. Yo lo encontré. Es mío y voy a cuidar de él- A Dean no le gustó aquella mirada de Rickon que conocía muy bien, esa determinación que nadie era capaz de aplacar.

-Vamos Dean. A mi también me gusta la idea de tener una mascota-les apoyo Castiel, lo que le valió una mirada fulminante del mayor de los Winchester.

-He dicho que no ¿vale? Y no hay más que hablar.

Castiel le miró de forma severa, no le gustaba cuando Dean intentaba imponerse de aquella forma, aquello era una familia no una dictadura.

-No eres tú el único que decide en casa Dean-objetó molesto-Es un cachorro abandonado, no podemos dejarle en la calle sin más.

-Para eso existen las perreras-replicó

-Por Dios bendito ¿Es qué no tienes corazón?-le reprendió

Y entonces Alex que había cogido al perrito se plantó delante de Dean y cuando este te dio cuenta le tenía encima.

-¡Alex quítame a esta bola de pelos de encima!-gritó enfadado

Castiel miró a Alexandra de lado y dibujo una media sonrisa. Muy Winchester por su parte, actuar y luego preguntar, o ordenar en este caso. Nadie podría negar jamás que procedía de esa familia.

-¡Mirale!-replicó Alexandra-¡Mírale bien!

Dean lo hizo, pensando en que lo mejor sería en acabar con aquel asunto cuanto antes. Observó al cachorro de pelaje largo y negro, sucio aunque sedoso y al fin le miró a los ojos.

Unos ojos extraños y jodidamente azules que parecían suplicarle.

Giró la cabeza, contrariado y se encontró con otros ojos…azules que le estaban analizando.

¡Malditos ojos azules! ¡Malditos y cien veces malditos!

-Esta bien, de acuerdo-accedió-que se quede joder

Todos estallaron de alegría, Rickon se apresuró a cogerle y un gran alboroto le rodeó de repente.

-Tengo un par de normas. No quiero pelos por toda la casa, nada de babas, os encargáis de darle de comer, de beber, de bañarle y de cepillarle. Bajo ningún concepto quiero a un chucho lleno de pulgas bajo mi techo y si se mea lo limpiáis vosotros-y agregó-tampoco quiero que le pongáis Tobby ¿De acuerdo? Odio ese nombre.

Los gritos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la casa, esta vez mientras elegían que nombre ponerle, al final optaron por llamarle "Shadow".

-Hay que reconocer que el nombre le pega-dijo Castiel observando el pelaje negro como la noche del perro.

-Eres un blandito Cas. En vaya lío nos has metido.

Una semana después Dean volvió a poner el grito en el cielo.

-Tienen que cuidarle ellos Sam-insistió testarudo-Fue lo primero que les dije.

-Si, pero quedamos en que este sábado se venían a dormir a casa y el perro es aún demasiado pequeño para sacarle lejos. Y ya escuchaste a Leah, tampoco podemos juntarle con el nuestro.

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabía!-dijo cerrando de un portazo-Ellos se lavan las manos y yo me quedo con el perro. Y Castiel sin aparecer en todo el día…-farfulló enfadado.

No le quedó más remedio que echarle de comer, pasearle y prestarle atención para que no lloriqueara. A media tarde la compañía de Shadow ya no le parecía tan desagradable y por la noche, aburrido de tanto esperar a Cas se tumbó en el sofá a ver la tele. El cachorro no tardó ni cinco minutos en acurrucarse junto a él.

-No, no puedes subir aquí-dijo posándole de nuevo en el suelo.

Pero al parecer "Shadow" era tan cabezota como el resto de la familia y volvió a subirse. El proceso se repitió al menos 5 veces más, hasta que Dean se dio por vencido.

-Está bien-le dijo-túmbate aquí. Pero no se te ocurra decirselo a nadie-le advirtió como si el perro pudiera hablar.

Cuando Castiel llegó era muy tarde, no tardó mucho en llegar al salón y ver a Dean, profundamente dormido con el cachorrito acurrucado a él, también dormido y sin moverse.

No pudo evitar la tentación de ir a por la camara y sacar una foto, después les echó una manta por encima a ambos, besó a Dean en los labios con cuidado para no despertarlo y susurró:

-En fin, supongo que hoy me tendré que conformar con haber sustituido por un perro- y con una sonrisa apagó la tele y subió a la habitación dispuesto a relajarse lo que quedaba de noche.


	13. Los días nublados de Dean Winchester

Dean se levantó de la cama, se puso una camisa y unos pantalones y salió de la habitación. Sabía que Castiel había notado su marcha pero no dijo nada.

Cruzó la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, salió por la puerta trasera y se sentó en las escaleras del porche.

Llevaba lloviendo todo el día y no había parado aún.

Divagó mientras escuchaba las gotas caer y chocar contra el suelo sin parar ni un instante. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera había cogido el reloj. Una voz suave le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Dean-llamó-¿Qué sucede?

Silencio solo roto por el incesante sonido del agua al caer.

Castiel se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Dean ¿Qué pasa? Llevas todo el día muy callado.

-No pasa nada Cas.

-Dean…Por favor…Dime en qué estás pensando.

-En todo y nada-dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del ángel, volvió a callarse y Castiel esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar-Es la lluvia, no me gusta. Y la muy puta no ha parado de caer en todo el día-explicó al fin.

-Ya sé que no te gusta. ¿Pero por qué te pone triste?

-No lo sé Cas-respondió con sinceridad-es como si mi humor se nublara con el cielo. Todo me parece gris y feo.

-¿Te parezco gris y feo?-preguntó el ángel clavándole la mirada. Dean alzó la cabeza y se la devolvió. Sonrió ligeramente.

-No,_nene-_Dean solo le llamaba así a veces cuando estaban a solas- no me pareces gris y feo. Eso nunca.

Castiel sonrió de medio lado y le besó en los labios de forma dulce y delicada. Dean se acurrucó más junto a él, hacía frío y solo llevaba una camisa puesta.

-A mi madre tampoco la gustaba la lluvia-le contó-recuerdo que cuando llovía cantaba _Starway to heaven, _decía que eso la hacía sentir mejor y brillaba un poco más el sol.

- _There´s a lady who´s sure all that glitters is gold and she ´s buying a starway to heaven. When she gets there she know, if the stores are all closed with a word she can get what se came for. Ohh Ohh, and she´s buying a starway to heaven_…-canturreó el ángel-¿Así te sientes mejor Dean?

Dean sonrió, agradecido por el gesto y volvió a besar al ángel, esta vez de forma más profunda e intensa, alargando el momento y disfrutando cada segundo.

-Cuando Sammy y yo éramos pequeños-volvió a rememorar-y estábamos encerrados en aquellos moteles de carretera esperando a mi padre, sin poder salir y empezaba a caer agua sin parar, solía comprar un montón de sopa de sobre, cereales y palomitas. Nos pasábamos todo el día y toda la noche viendo películas,una detrás de otra, arropados con mantas, hasta que caíamos rendidos por el sueño.

-No querías que Sam se diera cuenta que te ponía triste-comentó Castiel.

-No, claro que no quería. A Sam parecía gustarle aquello y para mi era suficiente.

-Nunca dejará de sorprenderme tu devoción por los demás Dean Winchester-afirmó el ángel

-Tu eres mi autentica devoción Cas-él ángel volvió a mirarle-No sé qué me hicieron esos ojos azules y-añadió-enormes tuyos que tienes, pero desde que los vi por primera vez en mi interior supe que nada iba a ser igual.

-Dean…Te quiero.

Castiel siempre había sido de pocas palabras, pero aquellas dos simples palabras le hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Dean tenía ahora a alguien que le consolaba cuando estaba triste, aunque fuera un estupido motivo como el de la lluvia para estarlo.

-¡Te quiero tanto Cas! ¡Jamás podré decirlo con palabras!

-¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras con besos?-sugirió Castiel con voz pausada.

-¡Pero que sexy te pones joder!-gritó Dean

El ángel se echó a reir, aunque muy pronto sus risas fueron acalladas por los labios de Dean que le devoraron sin compasión mientras ambos sentían que se abrasaban en las llamas.

En ese momento el agua dejó de caer y comenzó a amanecer, pero a Dean Winchester ya no le importó.

¿A quién demonios iba a importarle cuándo estabas en los brazos de un ángel?


	14. La cólera de Castiel

Si había algo que no entendía Castiel y que le había molestado especialmente era que él y Dean no hubieran podido casarse en una iglesia, bajo la bendición de su padre.

Por eso cuando Alexandra llegó aquel día después de haber ido al parque con una compañera de colegio y sus padres, llena de arañazos y moretones y les contó el motivo de la pelea al ángel le centellearon los ojos y Dean se agarró los puños.

Ambos estaban muy enfadados pero Castiel…a Castiel ninguno de los niños le había visto desprender tanta cólera como aquél día.

-Voy a ver a esos padres inmediatamente-anunció

Dean tampoco estaba en condiciones de razonar, es más, tenía unas ganas tremendas de poner a esa gente en su sitio, pero si dejaba que Cas se encargara solo del tema las cosas pintaban muy mal. Aunque jamás le había guardado rencor por aquello (de hecho, Dean pensaba que en aquel momento se lo merecía ya que estuvo a punto de entregarse a Miguel) recordaba muy bien la ira del ángel y cómo reaccionaba cuándo se le cabreaba de verdad.

-Voy contigo-se apresuró a responder

Llegaron a la casa en apenas un suspiro, estaba claro que Castiel no estaba dispuesto en esa ocasión a ir en el Impala. Aunque quizás hubiese sido lo mejor y ambos podrían haberse tranquilizado.

El ángel cruzó el jardín a grandes zancadas y casi aporrea la puerta, Dean le siguió y se colocó a su lado.

Una mujer de mediana edad, castaña y de ojos severos abrió la puerta.

-¿La señora Garrick?-preguntó con voz monótona

-Si, soy yo. ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Castiel Novak y mi esposo-puso un especial énfasis en esa palabra-Dean Winchester.

-¿Qué quieren?-todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció de su voz.

-Para empezar que eduquen mejor a su hijo-El ángel fue duro y directo.

-¿Educar a mí…? ¿Pero quién se cree usted qué es?

-Oiga señora, su retoño-intervino Dean de forma irónica-ha llenado de golpes y arañazos a nuestra hija.

-¡Su hija no es ninguna santa! ¡ Ha dejado a Thomas con un ojo morado!

-Quizás el pequeño Tom se lo mereciera-replicó Dean que empezó a descontrolarse.

-Su hijo cuando Alexandra intentó jugar con él la llamó "abominación" y se refirió a nosotros como "enfermos viciosos que jamás deberían haber nacido"-agregó Castiel cortando con la mirada a la mujer-Estoy seguro de que eso lo ha aprendido de ustedes.

En ese momento el señor Garrick que según se había ido acercando a la puerta había estado escuchando la conversación hizo acto de presencia y se hizo un hueco al lado de su mujer. Les miró con desprecio sin disimulo alguno y el ángel clavó la mirada en él, nadie, nunca ganaría una batalla de contacto visual a Cas.

-Será mejor que se marchen-dijo con brusquedad agachando la vista sin poder evitarlo .

-Y lo mejor sería que ustedes no se crean con el derecho de juzgar a los demás-espetó Castiel

-Para Dios, su relación es pecado, algo antinatural-replicó el señor Garrick sin pelos en la lengua

-¿Acaso usted conoce a Dios?-bramó el ángel

-Lo que estoy seguro es que usted no. Están condenados al infierno.

-Se equivoca-intervino Dean-nosotros ya hemos estado allí. Y salimos. No tiene ni puta idea de lo que es el infierno, no tiene ni puta idea de nada. ¿ Y sabe de lo que menos tiene idea? De lo que es el amor, de lo que es estar casado y mantener un matrimonio feliz-miró a la pareja- A la vista esta que son unos amargados.

-¡No voy a permitirle que…!

-¡Callese!-Castiel no alzó la voz pero podría haber cortado el ambiente-No quiero que su hijo se acerque a Alexandra. No quiero que mi hija tenga nada que ver con gente prejuiciosa y fanática.

Y entonces Garrick alzó el puñó y lo estampó contra la cara del ángel que ni se inmuto.

-Es de constitución ósea fuerte-añadió Dean sonriendo con malicia sabiendo que ocurriría a continuación. Y pasó justo lo que había imaginado.

Castiel le dio tal puñetazo que a parte de dejarle el ojo morado hizo que se tambaleara y cayera.

Se agachó y le miró tan cerca que el hombre se encogió, atemorizado. El ángel se incorporó y miró a la mujer que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Supongo que no sabrá que está usted casada con un _marica_ reprimido-la soltó de sopetón-Vámonos Dean. Aquí no hay más que hacer.

Los Garrick no hicieron ademán de detenerlos o decir ni una sola cosa más.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Dean le preguntó antes de entrar.

-Cas, eso que dijiste, ¿Es verdad? es un…¿homosexual reprimido?

-Se pasó media juventud en cuartos oscuros odiándose así mismo. Cree que ya está "curado" pero aún siente deseos por los hombres.

-Vaya…-murmuró Dean

En el salón esperaban Ben, Alex y Rickon, aunque esté último no entendía del todo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Me vais a castigar?-preguntó la niña preocupada

-No-respondió tajantemente Castiel-Sabemos que te peleaste por defendernos Alex.

-Cas no es partidarios de la violencia-le miró divertido rememorando el puñetazo-pero por esta vez no habrá castigo.

-Escúchame Alex .Escuchadme todos. Jamás permitáis que nadie os llame abominación por tener dos padres ¿Me oís? Os queremos y eso es lo único importante.

-La familia es lo importante-añadió Dean

Alexandra les abrazó, Rickon les babeó a besos y Ben lo contempló todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mucho más tarde en la habitación Dean se tiró en la cama y se acopló junto a Castiel.

-Me encanta cuando tu instinto protector sale a relucir, _mami_-se burló Dean

-Oh cállate Dean-le reprendió con una media sonrisa

-Te he visto con mucha energía acumulada Cas. ¿Qué tal si la gastamos?

Castiel le miró y aplastó sus labios contra los de Dean, le arrancó la camisa de un zarpazo y alzó la mirada levemente mientras le acariciaba con fuerza,

-¿Te gusta esto Dean?-inquirió con un brillo felino en la mirada

-¡Me encanta fiera!

La cólera de Castiel podía ser destructora…o increíblemente placentera.


	15. La playa,baby(I)

Castiel frunció el entrecejo cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Dean le había propuesto.

-Vamos Cas, no empieces a poner excusas-le dijo Dean que conocía muy bien al ángel.

-Irnos tu y yo solos tantos días, no me convence.

-Sam y Leah se encargaran de los crios, solo son un par de días.

-No sé Dean, me parece un poco irresponsable por nuestra parte-replicó Castiel.

-Fue el propio Sam quien me lo dijo, ya les devolveremos el favor.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición -aceptó

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Dean impaciente.

-No vamos en el Impala.

-Pero Cas…

-Dean…

-¡Vale de acuerdo!

Empezaron a hacer las maletas, no cogieron un equipaje excesivo, para ir a California no se necesitaba ir abrigado precisamente. Cuando terminaron llevaron a Ben, Alex y Rickon a casa de Sam y aunque al principio no les había hecho gracia quedarse sin ir a la playa pero se contentaron al saber que pasarían todos aquellos días con sus primos.

-Si sucede algo…-repitió por enésima vez Castiel a Sam

-Te llamaré Cas. Me acuerdo de cómo rezarte. Soy ex-cazador, no tonto.

-Iros tranquilos-intervino Leah que tenía a Rickon en brazos-Estaremos todos bien-terminó con una sonrisa.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta California, eligieron un hotel cerca de la playa y fueron a reservar habitación.

-¿Habitaciones separadas o una habitación con dos camas?-preguntó la recepcionista mirándoles.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas-replicó molesto Dean.

-¿No quieren alojarse aquí?-la chica parecía confusa.

-Lo que quiere decir Dean es que…-empezó Castiel, pero Dean no le dejo terminar

-Lo que quiero decir señorita-dijo agarrando de la mano a Castiel y poniéndola prácticamente las alianzas en la cara-es que estamos casados y queremos UNA habitación con UNA cama-concluyó poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "Una".

-Que lástima-soltó la recepcionista.

-¿El qué es una lástima?-preguntó con curiosidad Castiel.

-Que sean gays…unos chicos tan monos-se lamentó con descaro la recepcionista

-Asi es la vida señorita. Somos muy _maricones_ y cuanto más cerca esté de mi marido mejor-bufó Dean sin soltarle de la mano.

Cuando subían en el ascensor Castiel dejó escapar una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Dean

-Me encanta cuando te pones en plan marido protector-celoso-se burló el ángel

Dean obvio el comentario y salió del ascensor a grandes zancadas seguido muy de cerca por Castiel. Entraron en la habitación, se cambiaron de ropa y se marcharon a la playa, aunque Cas no estaba muy seguro de querer llevar esa indumentaria puesta.

-¿Cómo quieres ir a la playa? ¿En corbata?-replicó Dean observando el aspecto de Castiel, que vestia una camisa blanca holgada y unos vaqueros piratas con rotos en las rodillas.

-Lo único que me gustan son las gafas de sol-protestó airado el ángel

-Venga pero si estas guapísimo _nene-_dijo de forma zalamera Dean mientras le daba un mordisquito en la oreja.

Anduvieron durante unos 10 minutos y encontraron un bar a pie de playa que parecía estar bastante bien, había música de ambiente y las sillas eran cómodas.

-¿Qué les pongo?-preguntó la camarera mirando sin ningún disimulo a Dean.

-Dos helados de nata y el cóctel de la casa-respondió este sin prestarla ninguna atención.

-Muy bien.

Castiel siguió con la mirada a la camarera, molesto, pero no dijo nada.

Pocos minutos después volvió con el pedido e intentó coquetear de nuevo con Dean. Castiel empezó a enfadarse.

El rubio cogió su bebida y sorbió la págita con placer, después sonrió, relajado y feliz.

-Necesitábamos unas mini-vacaciones Cas-La vida normal también es dura a veces

El ángel iba a contestar pero la camarera se acercó de nuevo y le entregó una tarjeta.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en el Beverlly-dijo-estaré actuando en la barra-sonrió a Dean sin el menor pudor-por cierto mi nombre es Emma-y de nuevo se alejo bajo la mirada de Castiel que ahora echaba chispas por los ojos.

Un cuarto de hora después Emma seguía mirando, harto de la situación Cas cogió su helado de nata y con toda la intención del mundo se embardunó los labios con él

-Hey Dean, creo que me he manchado un poco ¿Me ayudas a limpiarme?-dijo en voz alta

Dean le observó con brillo felino en la mirada y se relamió.

-Claro Cas, estoy encantado de hacerlo.

Acercó su silla a la de su compañero y agarrandole sin ningún cuidado del pelo tiró de él y le lamió los labios disfrutando su sabor, después introdujo su lengua en la boca del ángel y este le asió del cuello,profundizando en su boca y entrelazando sus lenguas. El beso, que habría derretido el mismísimo infierno duró unos largos minutos.

Fue Castiel quien le puso fin y miró a la camarera con satisfacción y ni corto ni perezoso declaró.

-Dean ¿No crees qué hace mucho calor aquí? Deberiamos ir a otro sitio.

-Y que lo digas _nene_, los grados han subido demasiado. Vamonos al hotel. Y rápido.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

Dejaron un billete como pago por las bebidas y los helados y antes de perder de vista el lugar Castiel lanzó una última mirada a la camarera que áun estaba boquiabierta por la escena presenciada.

**Siento no subir más seguido, pero ya tengo clases y mucho menos tiempo libre. Espero que os guste, escribiré algo más de las vacaciones de nuestros chicos en el próximo capitulo (Mañana prometo devolver reviews, ahora es bastante tarde pero no quería irme a la cama sin subir esto)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	16. La playa,baby(II)

Por la mañana fueron a tomar el sol. Bajaron temprano a la playa y colocaron sus toallas en la arena.

Ambos se tumbaron boca arriba, disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

-Dean-dijo Castiel rompiendo la calma-Vas a quemarte-le advirtió.

-Pues échame crema Cas-contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y le pasaba el bote al ángel

Castiel se acercó y empezó a untarle la crema mientras le masajeaba la espalda.

-Mmm me encanta-dijo Dean con satisfacción mientras notaba como las manos de Castiel subían y bajaban haciendo que su vello se erizara.

Un rato más tarde Dean decidió que tenía calor y que quería darse un baño, Castiel refunfuñó como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de bañarse en sitios públicos pero cedió ante la insistencia de Dean.

En cuanto se descuidaron estaban dando el espectáculo: Los dos luchaban por hacerse aguadillas el uno al otro mientras en el proceso se robaban besos, como adolescentes sin vergüenza alguna. Cuando Castiel se fijó se dio cuenta de que tenían más de un par de miradas puestos en ellos.

Ese fue el momento en el que sacó a Dean a rastras del agua e insistió en marcharse de allí, avergonzado y cohibido ante tanta atención. Dean por el contrario…

-¿Tan morbosos sois que os gusta mirar?-les gritó entre divertido y molesto.

-¡Dean!-le regañó el ángel más avergonzado todavía

-Son unos mirones Cas…-se excusó con una sonrisa que el ángel no pudo menos que corresponder.

La tarde se la pasaron en la piscina del hotel, antes de subir de nuevo a la habitación para cambiarse antes de la cena echaron una partida a los sticks.

Dean, que adoraba aquel juego desde crío pegó una soberana paliza a Castiel, que sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Se enfurruñó ante las burlas de Dean y le amenazó con desaparecer y dejarle allí mismo.

-Tendrás que volver en autobús…o en avión-añadió con malicia.

-¡No serás capaz de…!

Pero el ángel había desaparecido en tan solo un segundo, para alivio del mayor de los Winchester se le encontró en la habitación, duchándose.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-le espetó enfadado

-¿Es qué no puedes respetar la privacidad? ¡Me estoy duchando y quitándome toda esta sal asquerosa del pelo y el cuerpo!-le gritó Castiel

-¿Tu me hablas de privacidad cuándo nunca has sabido qué era el espacio personal?-replicó y cuando el ángel se dio cuenta Dean estaba desnudo y metido en la ducha con él.

-¡Dean!-protestó

-Venga Cas…yo te ayudaré a quitarte esa sal tan molesta del cuerpo…-replicó con un ronroneo.

-Si me lo pides así…-aceptó el ángel mientras se lanzaba a los labios de Dean…

Más de una hora después Dean daba vueltas por la habitación, esperando a que Cas terminara de arreglarse.

-Jodido ángel presumido…-murmuraba molesto por tener que esperar-¿Es qué estoy casado con una _niña_ y no me he dado cuenta?-exclamó muy consciente de que Castiel lo escuchaba todo.

-Hey Dean-dijo al fin saliendo del cuarto-Ya estoy listo.

Aunque intentó evitarlo a Dean se le desencajó la mandíbula. El ángel vestía de traje y completamente de negro, excepto la corbata que era de color gris metálico.

-Cas tú…estás…espectacular-terminó al fin sin aliento.

-Gracias Dean. Es nuestra última noche aquí y no quería ir de cualquier forma.

Cenaron en un restaurante a la orilla del mar, la pareja resplandecía entre el resto de clientes los cuales muchos de ellos no pudieron evitar girar la cabeza para mirarlos.

-¿Son ustedes estrellas de cine?-les preguntó una niña que se había acercado con disimulo saltándose la vigilancia de sus padres.

-No cielo ¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó Castiel con dulzura bajo la mirada divertida de Dean.

-No lo sé, lo parecen-respondió encogiéndose de hombros y mirando pensativa a Castiel-Tú podrías hacer de ángel-argumentó con total convicción.

Dean soltó una carcajada y Castiel sonrió, sorprendida por el sexto sentido que parecía tener esa niña.

-Bueno pequeña-intervino Dean-en cualquier caso es mi ángel, de eso no cabe duda.

La niña sonrió y volvió junto a sus padres bajo la mirada de ambos.

-Me ha recordado a Mary-apuntó Dean recordando a su sobrina.

-Si…desprende la misma energía que ella-concordó el ángel

Un rato después caminaron por el paseo marítimo dados de la mano, respirando la brisa marina y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Aunque la tranquilidad no duró mucho, Dean vio una discoteca que llamó su atención y arrastró dentro a Castiel que por una parte le parecía divertido ver bailar a otros humanos. Se sentó en la barra y vio como Dean iba a la pista de baile…y la primera chica de la noche se acercó a él, no la rechazó y eso hizo que Cas frunciera levemente el ceño.

-Tu amigo está bailando con mi amiga-dijo una chica sentándose a su lado.

-No es mi amigo-respondió.

-Os vi entrar juntos por eso pensé que…

-Es mi marido-cortó un poco malhumorado, en ocasiones se cansaba de tener que repetir ese pequeño detalle a cuantas mujeres intentaban ligar con Dean o con él mismo.

-¿Vosotros sois…gays?-preguntó incrédula.

-Se puede decir que si-respondió dándole un último trago a su copa. Se levanto y fue junto a Dean, fulminó con la mirada a la chica para que se separara de él y regresaron al hótel.

Por la mañana temprano regresaron a casa, un aluvión de niños corriendo hacía ellos se les vino encima y estos les acogieron con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado?-preguntó Sam

-Muy bien-respondió Dean

-Excepto por el hecho de que tuve que espantar a toda chica que intentaba acercarse a ti…-explicó Castiel.

-Dean pensé que habías asentado la cabeza-bromeó Sam.

-Él tampoco se quedó atrás-protestó el mayor de los Winchester

Sam empezó a reírse con ganas, había momentos en que sus discusiones eran bastante graciosas a su parecer.

Una vez en su propia casa todo regresó a la normalidad, en apenas unos minutos el perro estaba comiendose las zapatillas de Dean, Alexandra estaba discutiendo con Rickon y Ben gritaba porque le molestaba el ruido.

-Dios-se quejó Dean-Deberíamos habernos quedado en la playa…


	17. Locuras elevadas

Dean miró a Cas y el ángel supo que iba a decir cualquier tontería en aquel mismo momento.

-Cas, quiero hacer una locura.

-¿Qué tipo de locura?-preguntó con suspicacia.

-Quiero tirarme en paracaídas.

Ahí estaba, una absoluta y enorme tonteria que acababa de salir de los labios de Dean.

-¿Te refieres a tirarte desde lo alto de un avión con esa cosa que se abre casi en el último momento e impide que los humanos os estrelléis?

-A eso mismo.

-¿Por qué?

Castiel no lo entendía ¿Qué le veían en arriesgar su vida tontamente?

-Son 4.000 metros de altura y un minuto de caída libre ¿Es qué eso te gusta?-continuó el ángel.

-Quiero probar algo nuevo.

-Dean, te hicieron falta meses para acostumbrarte a la teletransportación y eso que es cuestión de segundos.

-Si no quieres tirarte conmigo lo haré solo.

-Ni hablar-Si se tiraban juntos al menos Dean estaría totalmente a salvo.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, voy a llamar a Sam.

Una semana después Sam aún no sabía como su hermano le había convencido para hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-¿Por qué no le quitaste esta ridícula idea de la cabeza?-le reprochó al ángel

-Porque no era posible, parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermano Sam…

Dean y Leah llegaron junto a ellos, sonrientes.

-Creo que tu marido tiene miedo Leah-dijo Dean para picar a Sam

-Yo no tengo un seguro angelical-replicó el aludido-Leah y yo podemos matarnos sin problemas.

-Que dramático Sammy…-miró a Castiel- Y Cas no hará nada ¿Verdad? Dejará que todo siga su curso aunque eso implique estrellarnos contra el suelo-concluyó burlón.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Dean-dijeron Sam y Castiel a la vez.

Subieron al avión y esperaron durante largos minutos a que llegaran a la altura adecuada, el monitor les indicó que ya habían ascendido lo suficiente.

Sam y Leah fueron los primeros en saltar.

-Si muero…será tu culpa que mis hijos se queden huérfanos-dijo a su hermano antes de tirarse al vacio.

Dean miró abajo y aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido le temblaron levemente las manos y sintió algo de miedo.

-¿A qué temes Dean? Estás conmigo-le dijo el ángel abrazándole por detrás.

-Está muy alto, no lo puedo evitar.

-Lo sé Dean, el miedo es irracional.

-Pero…¿Sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El miedo se puede controlar.

Y Dean saltó junto a Cas, ya que ambos iban enganchados juntos.

Desde allí arriba todo era impresionante, todo se veía desde otra perspectiva, cualquiera podría sentirse el rey del mundo teniendo esa visión.

Cuando llegaron abajo Sam y Leah ya les esperaban, ambos sonreían.

-Ha sido una pasada la verdad-admitió Sam.

-Tu hermano tuvo una buena idea, reconócelo-dijo Leah.

-Leah será mejor que no le animes demasiado-intervino Castiel.

-¿Me vas a decir qué tu no lo has pasado bien?-preguntó Dean al ángel.

-La verdad…no es lo mismo que teletransportarse, es más lento y agradable. Te da tiempo a observar con detenimiento todo lo que ves abajo y tu alrededor-contestó pensativo.

-Supongo que los ángeles no tenéis adrenalina-se río Sam que notaba como a él le había subido hasta limites jamás sospechados y luego se había convertido en euforia.

Cuando llegaron a casa y todos los niños estaban durmiendo Cas miró a Dean y este supo que al ángel le rondaba algo.

-¿Te apetece hacer otra locura?-le preguntó.

-¿Tu haciendo locuras Cas? No me lo creo.

-Ya te amo locamente ¿No?

Aquellos momentos eran los que hacían que Dean quisiera cada día más a Castiel.

-Hagamos lo que sea que quieras hacer-le dijo con una sonrisa

Se teletransoportaron y Dean jamás podría haber imaginado donde se encontraban, Castiel le sujetaba con fuerza, impidiendo que asi cayera.

-¡Estamos…Cas…estamos…!

-En una nube-terminó Cas con satisfacción viendo la sorpresa de Dean.

-Pero esto es…es increible.

A Dean no le salían las palabras.

Pero lo que vino a continuación fue aún mejor y jamás podría llegar a describir lo que sintió.

Porque hacer el amor en una nube era infinitamente mejor que estar simplemente en ella.


	18. Mi vicio eres tú

Castiel había descubierto muchos hobbys,pasatiempos,entretenimiento e incluso vicios desde que conoció a los Winchester y se había mezclado con humanos.

Quizás el primero de todos fue el alcohol, hubo una ocasión incluso en la que se bebió una licorería entera. Aunque siendo sinceros el ángel no era muy proclive a la bebida.

Después, por casualidad, se topó con el porno. La primera vez le había resultado muy complejo porque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en aquella película.

El sexo con Dean, por supuesto, fue muy diferente. Era complejo y sencillo a la vez, y además le hacía feliz.

Una vez casados pudo conocer lo que hacía la gente normal y corriente para pasar el tiempo: Leían libros ( y no solo la Biblia o la palabra de Dios) asi que como no podía ser de otra forma Cas le cogió gusto a la lectura, veían series o reportajes por la tele, por lo que el ángel se aficionó a ver un programa del National Geogaphic con Ben todas las semanas e incluso a veces veía con Dean. Algunos humanos también hacían ejercicio o se pasaban horas delante del ordenador o una videoconsola.

Todo aquello lo había aprendido Castel y él mismo prácticaba algunos de esos hobbys.

Pero si había algo que le había enloquecido tan solo unos minutos después de verlo por casualidad era el futbol como lo llamaban en Europa.

El fútbol simplemente le parecía una maravilla.

¿Cómo eran capaces aquellos hombres de hacer cosas tan extraordinarias (y raras) con un balón en los pies? Castiel estaba seguro que solo algunos elegidos por su padre podían estar al nivel de esas grande estrellas.

-¿Cas, qué haces?-le preguntó Dean sacándole de su ensimismamiento-¿Por qué no te has arreglado aún?

-¿Arreglarme para qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¡Tenemos una cena!

-¿Cena? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-La cena que ha organizado Amelia para los fondos de su nueva fundación "Help puppies"

-Tendrás que ir tu solo-replicó sin alterarse.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay partido Dean-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¡¿Y qué?!-exclamó enfadándose

-¡Es un Barcelona-Real Madrid! El mundo está parado, Dean. No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Dean empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, mientras daba vueltas por el salón, como una fiera enjaulada.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me abandonas por un partido de fútbol?

-No es un partido de fútbol es _el partido _de fútbol, el más importante a nivel mundial-intentó razonar.

-¡Cas! ¡Ya te enterarás después del resultado!

-No-dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas.

Dean supo que el ángel no iba a ceder, así que se marchó solo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando regresó, horas después, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, ya que su enfado se había acrecentado.

-¡He tenido que mentir a todo el mundo por tu culpa!

-¿Por qué?-A Cas no le gustaban las mentiras.

-¡No podía decir que a mi marido no le había dado la gana venir porque estaba viendo un jodido partido de fútbol! ¿No te parece?

Castiel se sintió avergonzado pero es que simplemente no _podía _perderselo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-Pero es que…

No le dejó terminar, Dean se marchó a la cama tan cabreado que echaba humo por las orejas.

Castiel subió horas después y se tumbó junto a él, no se había dormido aún y aunque parecía más calmado seguía molesto.

El ángel se apretó junto a él.

-Dean…-ronroneó Cas-¿Sabes cuál es la única cosa que haría que me perdiera un Barça-Madrid?

-No me interesa-respondió altanero.

-Yo creo que si-replicó.

-Bien, si tan seguro estás, dímelo.

-Una noche entera de sexo contigo-le susurró al oido-tú eres mi mayor _vicio,_ Dean.

Aquellas palabras terminaron con cualquier barrera de Dean que le apresó entre sus brazos y le tironeó del cabello con algo más de fuerza de la habitual.

-Compensáme Cas…-susurró con voz ronca

-Con gusto

Castiel le beso y pronto Dean se hizo dueño de la situación, dominando la boca del ángel por completo.

-Pero que sepas que estoy muy enfadado-le advirtió despegándose tan solo unos centímetros

-Ya lo he notado-murmuró Castiel aferrándose aún más a él

Un minuto después Dean volvió a separarse.

-Al menos dime cómo han quedado-le preguntó con curiosidad.

Cas no pudo evitar que las carcajadas llegaran a su garganta.

-Han empatado-respondió al fin-Ahora, Dean Winchester, cállate. Quiero sentirte pronto dentro de mi.

Dean no volvió a abrir la boca si no era para besar, morder, o gemir el nombre de Castiel.

Y mientras ambos llegaban al final no solo ya no estaba enfadado, sino que rebosaba alegria.

Y pensó que su mayor vicio también tenía nombre. Nombre de ángel de infinitos ojos azúles.

_Castiel…-_murmuró antes de caer dormido


	19. Remember us

-¿Ben qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Dean asomándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo solo…-parecía un poco avergonzado-mi ordenador no funcionaba y cogí el tuyo para hacer un trabajo y bueno encontré en él algunos videos y fotos viejas. No pude evitar la curiosidad-dijo a modo de disculpa

Dean se acercó en aquel momento Ben estaba viendo un video de hacía ya bastantes años, aunque lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. En su origen iba a ser una foto de Cas,Sam y Dean. Sin embargo Bobby se confundió de botón y grabó sus imágenes durante un par de segundos.

Bobby exclamaba "¡Malditos cacharros modernos! Mientras que Dean sonreía y le decía "te haces mayor viejo gruñón" a lo que Sam agregaba "por una vez debo estar de acuerdo con Dean" Después se oía como Bobby musitaba un "iros a la mierda idiotas" y Castiel explotaba a reír.

A Dean le gustaba ese video, le traía buenos recuerdos del pasado, aunque ese pasado fuera uno en el que estaban luchando contra el Apocalipsis.

Le encantaba tener congelados esos pocos segundos de imagen en el que todos reían, incluido Cas que en aquella época era menos proclive a sonreír que en la actualidad.

-Cuando termines devuélvemelo ¿De acuerdo? Y no cotillees más-le advirtió

Cuando Ben le dio el ordenador horas después se dedicó a mirar una foto tras otra, no tenían muchas de los viejos tiempos porque no se preocuparon nunca en sacar muchas, pero algunas había.

Dean y Sam en el Impala mientras bebían una cerveza, Sam,Dean y Bobby en casa de este último cuando aún eran unos crios, aquella foto que Bobby quemó pero que Dean conservó en la noche que murieron Ellen y Jo…Todas, las pocas que había, estaban allí.

Castiel le encontró asi, era de madrugada y se sorprendió al verle aún despierto, sintió rápidamente el aire melancólico de Dean.

Sin decir nada se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la nuca.

-Estás triste-le dijo

-¿Qué puedo decirte Cas?-sonrió levemente-Nunca he podido ocultarte nada, ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Echas de menos tu vida pasada Dean?-le preguntó

-Quizás eche en falta un poco de acción-dijo recostándose en el respaldo de la silla intentando quitar hierro al asunto-Por lo demás, nada.

-¿Poca acción?-bromeó Cas-¿Te parece poco cuidar de 3 niños, 3 sobrinos, seguir preocupándote de tu hermano como si tuviera 5 años, mediar en cada conflicto de esta casa, enseñar al perro buenos modales e incluso lidiar con los vecinos insoportables que tenemos poca acción?

-Bueno dicho asi…-reflexionó Dean.

-Sé que les echas de menos Dean y por eso mirabas esas fotos. Quizás una pequeña parte de ti si eche en falta esa vida que dejamos atrás, pero es porque ellos ya no están. Tu madre, tu padre,Ash,Jo,Ellen,Bobby,Rufus…pero Dean, ellos están bien.

-No tuvieron la oportunidad que yo, o Sam tuvimos Cas.

Entonces el ángel abrió otra carpeta con las fotos de los últimos años, de esas había muchas más y todas eran recuerdos felices.

Dean siendo el padrino de Sam en su boda con Leah, Dean riéndose de algo que había dicho Sam-Aunque la camara no había captado a este- Castiel y Dean sentados, sonriendo mientras se rozaban levemente las manos pocas semanas antes de casarse, Ben, Alexandra y Rickon, Castiel jugando al balón con Rickon, Mary y Alex, Dean con "Shadow" al que a pesar de todo-y aunque nunca lo diria en voz alta- había cogido mucho cariño…y la lista seguía.

-Aprovecha lo que tienes Dean-dijo Castiel-por ellos y por nosotros.

Dean asintió y apagó el ordenador. Se sentía exhausto.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

Castiel asintió y siguió a Dean que ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse. Se tiró a la cama y se acomodó de lado, segundos después sintió como los brazos de Castiel le rodeaban y este le tironeaba suavemente del pelo.

-¿Cas?

-¿mmm?-preguntó distraido tocandole el pelo y acariciandole tiernamente

-Te quiero

El ángel sonrió y le volvió a dar otro beso en la nunca.

-Y yo a ti Dean.

**Perdonad que haya tardado más de lo acostumbrado pero ando liadilla, mañana contesto (¡espero tener tiempo!) reviews nuevos y atrasados.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. mil maneras de extrañarte

Antes que nada, aviso de que contiene pequeños spoiler de la 8 temporada, nada grande, pero si algún detallito. Espero que os guste!

"_**En la soledad aprendí mil maneras de extrañarte" :**_

_1. Extraño tus ojos: Azules, profundos como el mar, tranquilos pero a la vez envueltos en llamas.. Llenos de una chispa eléctrica que los hacen especiales y que en mi opinión deberían estar, definitivamente, prohibidos en cualquier parte del mundo._

_2. Tu sonrisa: Hay que admitir que no es común verte reír Cas. Pero aún asi he visto muchos tipos de sonrisa en ti. Sonrisas de medio lado, sonrisas de resignación, sonrisas condescendientes, medias sonrisas, sonrisas mientras me veías a mi reir como un loco. Incluso sonrisas abiertas. Y sonrisas dulces…dirigidas a mi. Las extraño, todas ellas._

_3. Tu pelo: Ese pelo rebelde que a veces no te preocupas por peinar pero que siempre queda bien en ti._

_4. Definitivamente la gabardina que siempre llevas y nunca te quitas. Es como una marca de identidad. Sin ella ya no eres tú._

_5. "Cas" simplemente extraño el echo de llamarte asi y saber que fui yo el primero en nombrarte de ese modo._

_6. "El espacio personal" no me acostumbro a la idea de no tenerte nunca más aquí para invadir mi espacio sin apenas darte cuenta, con toda la inocencia del mundo. _

_7. Extraño que te aparezcas sin avisar, de improvisto, en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento._

_8. También extraño nuestras conversaciones a solas en el Impala, sin nadie que nos mire, ni escuche lo que decimos._

_ algo que pensé que nunca echaria de menos, pero si…echo de menos tus "no despedidas" . Creo que nunca comprendiste el significado de esa palabra._

_10. Extraño tu confusión cuando "No entiendes una referencia" o el significado de cualquier cosa que hasta un niño de 3 años comprendería. Si, echo de menos esa cara de curiosidad y de "¿De qué diablos me estás hablando"? a la vez. Esa expresión que solo tu puedes poner._

_11. Tampoco puedo parar de extrañar tu vocabulario extremadamente correcto y lo gracioso que te ves cuando se te escapa alguna palabrota._

_12. ¿Y qué me dices de tu expresión cuando descubres o sientes algo nuevo? Obviamente es otra cosa que extraño…_

_13. Extraño las miradas con las que nos los decimos todo, el contacto visual prologado y…¡ que demonios! también el "eye-sex" . Nunca las miradas habían sido tan intensas hasta que te conocí Cas. Siempre me hablaste directamente al corazón._

_14. Echo de menos rezar. Si, sé que te sorprenderías si lo supieras, pero echo de menos rezarte mientras sé que me estás escuchando. ¿Quién dice ahora que Dean Winchester no tiene fe? Aprendí a tenerla en ti Cas._

_15. También echo de menos tenerte a mi lado, saber que estarás ahí para lo que necesite. _

_(…)_

_25. Echo de menos tu contacto fisico : Los leves roces, tu mano sobre mi hombro. Moriría por repetir aquel abrazo en el purgatorio._

_26. Aunque a veces me disgusta, echo de menos tu capacidad de sacrificio. Te sacrificaste por mi Cas, caiste por mi. A veces pienso que aquella angel, Hester, tenía razón, fui tu perdición._

_(…)_

_30. ¡Inlcuso extraño cuando te enfadas y entonces tengo que ceder! Porque cuando te enfadas…es mejor hacer lo que dices y apartarse de tu camino. Pero te ves tan sexy…y además nunca me gustó la gente que siempre estaba conforme con todo._

_31. Extraño verte usando tus "super-poderes" si si…hasta la "teletransportación" que nunca fue mi favorito._

_(-)_

_40. ¿He mencionado ya tu devoción? Si no lo he hecho, aquí lo apunto también. Nunca olvidaré que hubo un posible fututo en el que el Apocalipsis llegaba y tú dejabas de ser un ángel por quedarte a mi lado. Junto a mi. DEVOCIÓN._

_(…)_

_50. Extraño tus chistes en enoquiano, aunque no los entienda, los echo de menos._

_51. Incluso extraño cuando te pones sabihondo y empiezas a explicar cosas en un idioma que ni Sam entendía ¿De qué iba todo aquello de las dimensiones y las ecuaciones? ¡Ponte a mi nivel Cas!_

_52. Aunque nunca lo hiciste muy a menudo, extraño cuando estás bebido._

_53. Y también extraño cuando "no eres divertido" porque en realidad me hace gracia y eso te convierte de forma absoluta en "divertido"_

_(…)_

_65. Algo que no se me puede olvidar, echo de menos tu afán por cumplir misiones imposibles…como la búsqueda de Dios. Hay que reconocer que cuando te propones algo no paras. Supongo que en eso te pareces a mi._

_65. Siempre fuiste un luchador nato, y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir. ¿Quién me dara fuerzas ahora?_

_(…)_

_70. Extraño que pronuncies mi nombre "Dean" porque en tus labios siempre sonaba especial…_

_71. Extraño que cuando cometas un error (o varios) siempre quieras arreglarlos, porque sino te invade el sentimiento de culpa. (¡Otra cosa en la que nos parecemos…!_

_71. Definitivamente extraño verte disfrutar con tu libre albedrío, no siempre es fácil elegir la opción correcta, pero tu siempre lo intentaste Cas. Siempre._

_(-)_

_90. Echo de menos verte matar demonios "sin despinarte" como diciendo "Bitch, soy fabuloso"_

_(…)_

_94. Extraño que te cueles en mis sueños, aunque nadie te haya dado permiso para hacerlo. Ahora daría cualquier cosa para que volvieras a hacerlo._

_95. Echo de menos enfadarme contigo y decir eso de "los angeles sois unos capullos" para que luego hagas que se me pase el enfado sin nisiquiera darme cuenta._

_(…)_

_100. Echo de menos tus ansias por hacer el bien Cas, porque siendo claros, hace falta gente en el mundo dispuesta a hacerlo._

_101. También echo de menos que estés aquí cuando regaño con Sam, las cosas a veces no van bien con él ¿ Y quién puede entenderme si no eres tú?_

_102. Directamente ¿Quién puede entenderme realmente a parte de ti?_

_103. Extraño que me pares cuando voy a hacer una cosa absolutamente ridícula. Incluso si para impedirlo tienes que darme una paliza de muerte como aquella vez que iba a decir si a Miguel…_

_104. ¿Y esa sensación tan agradable cuando me curas? ¿Ese cosquilleo de paz y tranquilidad?_

_(…)_

_200. Siendo simples…echo de menos verte._

_201. Y también echo de menos que me estés mirando, aunque sea en las sombras y usando tu poder de invisibilidad (Me preguntó cuántas veces lo has hecho)_

_202. Echo de menos que alguien cuide de mi…bien lo sabes Cas, yo siempre he cuidado de todo el mundo. No hace falta que te cuente la historia._

_(…)_

_500. Extraño que me sobresaltes y aunque me des un buen susto, todo se va cuando veo que eres tu._

_501. Extraño tu compañía._

_(…)_

_600. Extraño tus silencios._

_601. Las confidencias y secretos compartidos._

_603. Extraño perder el tiempo contigo, aunque estar contigo nunca es perder el tiempo._

_(…)_

_1000. Resumiento…simplemente te extraño. Te echo de menos Cas como nunca lo he hecho antes, me pregunto si algún día podré llenar este vacio que se ha instalado en mi interior y que nunca se va. Porque puede que yo esté aquí, pero mi corazón está contigo y siempre lo estará._

_Nunca te lo he dicho, y ahora me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho pero…te quiero. Y espero que al menos, en tu interior lo supieras._

_Dean Winchester_

Castiel terminó de leer aquello. Estaba sin palabras.

No tenía ni idea de que Dean hubiera escrito algo asi. Había encontrado la hoja de casualidad, le había llamado la atención porque estaba amarillenta y parecía antigua. Y aunque no quería leer algo privado sin permiso al ver lo que contenía no había podido parar.

No ponía le fecha, pero estaba claro que había sido una época en la que Dean le había dado por muerto.

Sam le había contado muchas veces como Dean no pudo superar su pérdida aquel día que se sumergió en el lago, él mismo Dean se lo había contado cuando este aún creía llamarse "Emmanuel" y luego se separaron cuando él se quedó en el purgatorio estancado y de nuevo Dean, le dio por muerto.

Castiel había leído alguna referencia al Purgatorio, asi que suponía que lo había escrito durante aquellos meses de separación…

En ese mismo momento Dean entró en la habitación y Cas se giró, sin nisiquiera tratar de ocultar el papel.

-¿Cas…qué tienes ahí?

El ángel se lo tendió, sin decir una palabra.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Si-respondió sin apartar la mirada.

Dean miró la hoja y acto seguido volvió a mirar a Castiel y asi permanecieron largo rato, en silencio, sin ningún ruido que hiciera que perdieran el contacto visual.

_-_Yo también te extrañe Dean-dijo Castiel cruzando la breve distancia que los separaba y cubriéndole de besos-Dios mio ni te imaginas cuanto lo hice. Como anhelaba verte, hablar contigo, que me rozaras aunque fuera por accidente. Te echaba de menos cada segundo del día, echaba de menos tus ojos verdes y tus diminutas y bonitas pecas. Echaba de menos que me llamaras "Cas" y me dijeras que todo iba a ir bien. Tus bromas y tu sonrisa ironia. Todo, Dea, todo.-Volvió a besarle sin permitirle hablar, dejándole sin respiración y quedándose él mismo sin aliento- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero Dean y siempre lo haré. Nada podrá cambiar eso.

Dean se separó unos centimetros de él. En un principio iba a estallar en cólera y recordarle a Castiel que no se leían cosas ajenas. Pero simplemente no podía. Asi que dijo lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

-Yo también te quiero Cas.

Y se enterró en los brazos del ángel, abandonándose a él mientras sus besos le envolvían en un placer que nunca podría llegar a explicar con palabras.


	21. La primera vez que conocí a Dean

Dean se pasó la lengua por los labios y se alborotó el pelo de forma inconsciente, Castiel que estaba tumbado junto a él supo que le rondaba alguna pregunta por la mente.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Por qué tendría qué estar pensando en algo?-replicó algo molesto poque el ángel siempre supiera cuando le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza.

-Te conozco, Dean-dijo entre condescendiente y divertido.

Dean Winchester guardó silencio durante unos instántes, enfurruñado.

-¿Me lo vas a decir Dean?-preguntó divertido.

Dean frunció el ceño, tentado a no abrir la boca, sin embargo la curiosidad pudo con él.

-¿Qué pensaste la primera vez qué me viste? Me refiero a cuando entraste por aquella puerta y…bueno..yo…

-Intentaste matarme-concluyó Castiel.

-Si, eso-confirmó algo avergonzado.

-Tenía curiosidad-contestó-después me sorprendiste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenías tan sentimiento de culpa que eras incapaz de creer que un ángel te hubiera sacado del Infierno. Te habrías podrido ahí, pensando que era lo que merecías sin mover un dedo.

-¿Fue lo único que pensaste?

-No-admitió-También pensé que eras el ser humano más podidamente guapo que había visto nunca.

-¿En serio?-Dean sonrió con aire altivo.

-Si, y me irritó y me hizo gracia por partes iguales tu absoluta falta de respeto por alguien más poderoso que tú.

Dean se quedó callado, parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Aunque esa no fue la primera vez que te vi. Dean.

-Ya, supongo que lo hiciste en el Infierno pero eso no cuenta y…

-No, no me refiero a esa vez.

-Entonces ¿De cuándo estás hablando?-inquirió confuso.

Esta vez fue Castiel quien guardó silencio, pensando en cómo contarle aquello.

-Cuando naciste-comenzó-se armó mucho revuelo en el cielo, todos los angeles decían que "el elegido" había llegado a la Tierra.

-¿Eso decían de mi?

-Si…no sabíamos muchos detalles pero todos murmuraban que había nacido el único capaz que podría salvarnos a todos. "El elegido" que salvaría el mundo.

-Y tanto que no sabíais mucho-añadió recordando como supuestamente estaba destinado a ser el recipiente de Michael.

-El caso es que durante meses no se oía hablar de otra cosa y como nadie me había dicho que no pudiera ir y echar un vistazo fui hasta tu casa.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No. Baje del Cielo por la noche y localicé tu casa en Lawrence, anduve sin dejar que nadie me viera y entonces entré en tu habitación.

Tenías unos 3 meses y tu madre te cantaba "Hey Jude", después te dejó en la cuna y salió de la habitación. Fue la primera vez que escuche tu nombre, Dean.

Me acerqué pensando que estarías dormido pero cuando me asomé abriste los parpados y por primera vez vi. tus ojos verdes que ya por entonces escondían fuego en su interior. Con aquella mirada supe que eras especial.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó?-preguntó con incredulidad

-Comenzaste a hacer pucheros y yo…solo se me ocurrió cantarte "Hey Jude" como habíha visto hacer a Mary. Te quedaste dormido a los pocos minutos.

Dean miró a Castiel, sin palabras…sus caminos habían estado entrelazados desde mucho antes de lo que él pensaba.

-Imaginate mi sorpresa-continuó-cuando 30 años más tarde me encomendaron sacarte del Infierno. Fue la misión más importante de mi vida, y lo que ellos no sabían Dean, es que tu ya me gustabas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dean hizo una mueca, si no fuera porque entendía lo que quería decir Castiel con aquello habría sonado muy mal.

-Lo que quiero decir Dean…es que en el mismo momento en el que clavaste esos ojos verdes en mi, siendo un bebé, de forma inconsciente ya me había posicionado de tu lado.

Dean en cierta forma sabía como se sentía el ángel, le había pasado algo parecido cuando Castiel fijo sus imposibles ojos azules en él.

-A eso si que se le llama destino-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo lo llamo amor, Dean

Y el ángel besó al ex - cazador hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

**Siento últimamente no actualizar todo lo que me gustaria y no responder todo lo amenudo que me gustaria, mañana prometo hacerlo.**

**Como veis estas ultimas viñetas estan mas centradas en Dean y Cas y su pasado, esta que inscribi me inspiré en este video (no es mio) muy recomendable de ver : watch?v=C-qbCK7ANFQ&list=FLaD6Dgy0Lg3SLRVpwdoAQjg&index=1&feature=plpp_video**


	22. Coming home

Castiel a veces pensaba en el cielo. No en como era ahora, sino en cómo había sido antes.

Recordaba todos los siglos de obediencia, de actuar solo bajo ordenes, recordaba las manipulaciones y los castigos, recordaba creer estar viviendo cuando en realidad no lo hacía.

Porque vivir sin sentir no era vida.

Fue doloroso descubrir la libertad, ser libre significaba poder elegir y Castiel pronto aprendió que no siempre era fácil escoger la elección correcta.

A veces también recordaba a sus hermanos, a sus hermanos muertos.

No todos habían sido como Rafael o Zacarias, había a algunos a los que de verdad tenía aprecio y había perdido.

Balthazar, Raquel, Inias , Samandriel e incluso a Gabe, con él que solo había coincidido una vez.

La realidad era que cuando conoció a Dean Winchester perdió muchas cosas: su fe, su destino, su familia, su casa…

-¿Papá?-preguntó Alex que había notado su tristeza-¿Qué ocurre?

-No te preocupes Alex, no pasa nada-la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Los mayores nunca queréis contar nada-le reprochó con la misma mirada verde que su padre biologico.

-No hay nada que contar-dijo con paciencia.

Castiel había dejado un momento a Rickon con Ben para ir a buscar a la niña a casa de una amiga, y como la distancia era corta iban caminando.

Al girar la esquina vio el Impala aparcado en frente de casa y a Dean de espaldas apoyado en él, miró en su dirección y sonrió.

Alexandra corrió hacía él y saltó en sus brazos, luego se bajó y fue a buscar a Shadow que ladraba para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Cas?-preguntó al verle

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No eres el único que nota cuando algo no va bien.

-Solo…recordaba.

-¿El qué? ¿Tiempos mejores?-bromeó

-A mis hermanos, Dean.

Dean fijó su mirada en él, cuando se trataba de hermanos (aunque fueran unos capullos) no había mejor persona en el mundo para comprender el tema.

Castiel se perdió en el verde de sus ojos y en la sonrisa tierna de sus labios y entonces fue como si volviera a la realidad.

Porque cuando conoció a Dean perdió algunas cosas…pero ganó otras muchas.

Ganó emociones, sentimientos, lealtad, lágrimas,diversión, amistad, apoyo. Ganó otra familia y también ganó amor.

Y lo más importante, se ganó a Dean Winchester.

Dean le agarró con delicadeza y comenzó a andar hacía su casa, una vez dentro Castiel miró a su alrededor y sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonries?-preguntó Dean

-Porque estoy en casa-respondió.

Y a Dean no le hicieron falta más palabras, rodeó a su ángel con los brazos y le besó.


	23. Sangre Winchester I

**Es cortita porque la he dividido en dos, espero que os guste ( o al menos que os intrigue un poquito jeje)**

Aquel fin de semana lo pasaron en familia, reunidos en casa de Dean y Castiel para celebrar una barbacoa. A todos les gustaban esas reuniones, pero sin duda era Dean quien más entusiasmado se mostraba.

Como de costumbre gastó bromas, se metió con su hermano y jugó con los niños a cualquier cosa que estos le pidieran pero…había algo que le inquietaba, por eso se pasó la semana siguiente observando atentamente a Alexandra.

Cada día que pasaba, como todo el mundo afirmaba, se iba pareciendo más a Dean. No solo en el físico, sino también en el carácter. Sam decía que era una "mini-Deanna" en potencia y se burlaba de él diciendole que tendría que espantar a muchos chicos en un futuro, el mayor de los Winchester se burlaba y señalaba a su hermano que él también tenía una hija.

-Si, pero Mary es timida…Alex no-zanjaba Sam con una mirada fulminante de Dean y otra de reproche de Castiel, porque siendo sinceros, a Castiel tampoco le gustaba la idea de que la niña en un futuro tuviera novios que la merodearan.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Dean en ese momento, aquello era preocupante desde luego…pero empalidecía con lo que tenía en mente.

-Llevas una semana siguiendo cada movimiento que da Alex - le dijo Cas mientras Ben, Alexandra y Rickon desayunaban aquella mañana.

Dean suspiró…nunca se acostumbraría a que el "vigilado" fuese él.

-Me da algo vueltas por la cabeza-confesó a su marido.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa Dean-replicó.

-No sé…quizás no deba.

-No hagas que te lea la mente-le amenazó

-¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!-le recriminó Castiel.

-Pues habla de una vez ¿Por qué después de tantos años sigues sin querer hablar de lo que te pasa?

-Porque soy Dean Winchester y si no, no sería yo…y si no fuera yo, tú no me querrías ¿cierto?

-Touché…-admitió Castiel-Ahora cuéntamelo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué observas tanto a Alexandra? Si se trata de alguna de las estupidas bromas de Sam…-Dean le interrumpió.

-No, no es eso Cas…

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó cada vez más intrigado.

-Es su sangre-respondió sin más

-¿Su sangre? ¿Qué tiene de malo su sangre?-preguntó sin entender el ángel.

-Tiene sangre Winchester…

Y Dean volvió a mirar a la niña con preocupación…


	24. Sangre Winchester II

Castiel miró a Dean, confuso…sin embargo le bastaron unos segundo para saber por donde iban los tiros.

-¿No estarás pensando en aquella tonteria de la sangre maldita?

Dean guardó silencio, lo que confirmó su sospecha a Cas.

-Dean,la sangre Winchester no está maldita-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Cas…toda mi familia, durante generaciones…sabes lo que han sido.

-Alex no se está criando de la misma forma en que lo hiciste tú,Sam, tu madre o tus abuelos, Dean…

-Va…en la sangre. Es un lo sabes Cas, es algo que cuando despierta no se puede controlar.

-Me gustaría que vieses tu error Dean…tu madre se crió como una cazadora y quería una vida normal, tu hermano también quiso siempre una vida normal.

-Y aún asi…fueron cazadores ¿No? Y mira a Alex -la niña gastaba alguna broma con Ben en aquel momento-No quería creer cuando la gente me decía que era igualita a mi.Y cada vez me doy más cuenta de que es asi.

-¿Y qué hay de malo? ¿Es qué todavía no sabes qué eres una persona maravillosa? Alex es inteligente, carismática, alegre, adorable y…

-…mandona, cabezota…y además tiene un genio de mil demonios-terminó Dean-Ella es la que guía la nueva "generación" Winchester, la que cuida del resto…

-Mira Dean, quizás tengas razón, pero ella definitivamente no ha pasado por lo mismo que pasaste tú, tiene otra vida y otras circunstancias mucho más favorables. Y tampoco sabe nada acerca de monstruos.

-¿Y si lo descubre?-preguntó con inquietud-Podría arrastrar al resto…a Mary o a Sammy, ellos también son Winchester…o incluso quizás a Rickon-dijo hablando con auténtico miedo en la voz.

-Dean, basta. Estás empezando a ponerte paranoico. ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Mary cazadora? ¿Sammy? No lo creo…

-Ya te lo he dicho Cas, el instinto…la sangre…

-En serio, para por favor. Aunque supieran de la existencia de monstruos ya no quedan muchos…Cerramos las puertas del Infierno y apenas quedan ejemplares de otras especies…

-Siempre puede cazar fantasmas-divagó nervioso.

Castiel entornó los ojos, era difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a Dean…

-Escúchame-dijo asegurándose que le miraba bien a los ojos-Es una niña, feliz y que crece ajena a todo eso, a ella no la pasará lo mismo que a ti o a Sam. Ella tendrá infancia y una adolescencia normal…pasarás horas y horas preocupándote cada vez que salga con un chico, irá a la universidad y hará una vida como otra cualquier chica…

-Pero…-intentó interrumpirle Dean.

-No he terminado-dijo el ángel sin dejarle hablar-Pero si por algún casual ella descubre todo esto de la caza y los monstruos…y decide cómo decidió su padre que no podía quedarse sabiendo lo que pasaba sin hacer nada…tendrá al mejor tendrá a ti Dean. Y me tendrá a mi. Y a Sam. Estaremos para cuidarla pero también tendremos que respetar sus decisiones ¿De acuerdo?

Dean no parecía estar del todo convencido…

-No quiero esa vida para ella.

-Tendrás que dejarla elegir y cometer sus propios errores. Tendrás que hacerlo, Dean.

Dean soltó un bufido de resignación, abatido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Cas…

-De todas formas para eso queda mucho tiempo, no adelantes acontecimiento papá Winchester…

-Está bien, lo intentaré-fijó la mirada en los 3 niños que aún desayunaban-¿Quién quiere salir al parque?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yo!¡Yo!-gritaron tanto Rickon como Alex.

-¿Qué tal si os vais a poner los abrigos?-añadió Castiel

-Nos encontraremos allí con el tio Sam-gritó Dean viendo como los dos pequeños seguidos por Ben ya subían las escaleras.

-Eres un buen padre, Dean.

-No podría serlo sin tu ayuda…

Castiel sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, agarrandole de la nunca y revolviéndole el cabello…


	25. Llega la Navidad

**Hola! Lo primero,¡ Feliz Navidad a todos! Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar pero he tenido unas semanas bastante liadas, he recibido muchos comentarios y reviews y os los agradezco de todo corazón, espero poder contestarlos a todos en los próximos días.**

**Nada más que añadir…os dejo con la viñeta!**

Dean y Cas esperaban que sonara el timbre en cualquier momento.

Se acercaba la Navidad y esperaban la llegada de Sam y los niños para adornar la casa "en condiciones" como decía Castiel.

Al ángel le encantaba celebrar la Navidad de la manera "humana", era una costumbre que no le había costado el menor esfuerzo en adquirir y comprender, "naturalmente, las fechas no son correctas-solía decir todos los años-Jesús nació en otoño y no en diciembre"

El primer año que pasaron unas navidades juntos Dean le preguntó que si en el cielo no lo celebraban.

-¿Celebrar?-inquirió-No, allí solo se rezaba, y no había luces, ni adornos…ni Santa Claus-concluyó.

Tanto Dean como Cas escucharon el estruendo que se armó cuando llamaron a la puerta, escucharon como Alex, Rickon y Shadow corrían-literalmente-hacía la puerta y se echaban encima de su tio Sam.

-Eyyy-exclamó Sam-cualquier día de estos me matáis-rio revolviéndoles el pelo.

Luego fue el turno de Dean y Cas de ver como una avalancha de niños se dirigían a ellos sin pinta de frenar.

-Vamos está todo listo-anunció Dean con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a sacar las cosas de las cajas, había adornos de todos tipos y de muchos colores, este año Alex había decidido que el árbol sería en tonos plateados, con un toque de azul.

Dean estaba subido a las escaleras colocando espumillón, el timbre volvió a sonar, cuando abrió se encontró con un par de niños que cantaban villancicos casa por casa, les dio algo de dinero y unos caramelos y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando volvió a sonar.

Y tuvo que volver a abrir…en aquella ocasión era la vecina de al lado, una señora que con la excusa de felicitarles las fiestas y regalarles una corona de Navidad aprovechó para escudriña lo que estaban haciendo.

-Estamos decorando la casa-dijo Dean intentando ser paciente.

-Los niños estarán encantados ¿Están aquí también sus sobrinos?-la mujer hizo una pausa y puso la oreja, las voces de Rickon y Castiel cantando _Joy the world _ llegaron hasta sus oídos.

_Joy to the World, the Savior Reigns!_

_Let men theirs songs employ_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat the sounding joy…_

_-¡_Santo Cielo! ¿Son ese su esposo y si hijo pequeño?-exclamó la mujer con admiración.

_-_Los mismos-Dean forzó una sonrisa.

-¡Cantan como los ángeles!

-Bueno…es que mi esposo…es un ángel-dijo sabiendo que la mujer no captaría el verdadero significado.

-Que dulce eres cielo…-la señora…Thomson -si no recordaba mal el apellido-le acarició le mejilla.

-¡Tio Dean!-gritó Sammy-¡Te necesitamos!

-Ya voy Sammy-miró a la señora Thomson-Debo regresar o vendrán a buscarme con el cuchillo-bromeó.

-Por supuesto…¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad…y gracias por el detalle.

Dean cerró la puert y volvió al comedor, estuvieron durante toda la tarde llenando la casa de luces, coronas, muérdago y espumillón.

Por último Rickon-alzado por Castiel-fue el encargado de coronar el árbol con un bonito y brillante ángel.

Terminaron el día bebiendo chocolate caliente los pequeños y un poco de ponche los mayores, era bastante tarde cuando su hermano y sus sobrinos se marcharon. Tanto Ben, como Alex y Rickon estaban muy cansados.

-Yo acostaré al pequeño-dijo Dean cogiendo a Rickon que estaba medio dormido en los brazos de Castiel.

Al regresar Castiel sorbia otro vaso de ponche con una sonrisa, encendió la radio y la vieja pero no pasada de moda _Can´t help Falling in love with you _comenzó a sonar.

_Wise men say,only fools rush in_

_But I can´t help Fanning in love with you…_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can´t help Fanning in love with you…_

-Dean,baja-le llamó Cas que había notado su presencia.

Dean le hizo caso y el ángel se acercó a su oido y susurró.

-Bailemos, Dean…

-Cas yo no…sabes que no soy dado a estas cosas.

Castiel le ignoró por completo, se estrechó contra él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, automáticamente Dean le agarró de la cintuta.

_Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too_

_But I can´t Help Falling in love with you…_

Giraban por la habitación lentamente, en silencio, mientras escuchaban la letra y ambos pensaban que Elvis parecía haberla escrito para ellos.

_Like a river blogs,surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes,sometimos are Meant to be_

_Take my hand _

_Take my whole life too_

_But I can´t Help Fanlling in love with you_

_Help Fanlling in love with you…_

La voz de Elvis se dejó de escuchar y ambos pararon, sumergidos en una especie de ámbiente mágico que ninguno quería romper,sin embargo Cas alzó la mirada y sonrió a Dean que siguió la dirección de los ojos de su marido.

Estaban debajo del muérdago. Los dos sabían lo que eso significaba y no les hizo falta hablar.

Se besaron sin decir una palabra, de forma lenta, languida y apasionada.


	26. Feliz Navidad!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

No eran más de las 7 de la mañana cuando Dean notó como alguien tironeaba de él, dio la vuelta y de forma inconsciente se aferró a Cas para seguir durmiendo sin inmutarse. Otro tirón, esta vez más fuerte y en la oreja. Al fin Abrió los ojos y vio como el pequeño Sammy estaba subido en la cama con su casa a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-¡Los regalos tio Dean!-gritó entusiasmado.

-Que me muera aquí mismo si no es igual que su padre-murmuró entre divertido y molesto al recordar como a Sam también le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando era muy pequeño.

-Vamos Dean-rió Castiel-no seas perezoso.

-Claro como tu no duermes…-dijo enfurruñado.

Al final Sammy se encargó de sacarle de la habitación, Castiel les siguió, con una sonrisa y el pelo revuelto. Cuando llegaron al salón de la casa de Sam, él ya estaba allí con Leah, había sido Alex quien les había despertado, aunque Dean sospechó que su hermano no habría sido difícil de convencer.

Todos los niños abrieron los regalos con ilusión en los ojos, exclamaban entusiasmados y enseñaban a los adultos lo que les había traído "Papá Noel" Rickon que era el más pequeño se divertía de un lado a otro, rompiendo el papel de regalo y abriendo mucho los ojos cuando veía sus nuevos juguetes.

-Aquí también hay para vosotros-dijo Mary señalando unos paquetes que aún estaban sin abrir.

Todos se arrodillaron y empezaron a abrir paquetes, pronto las exclamaciones de los mayores se unieron a la de los niños.

-Gracias Cas-dijo Dean muy bajito mirando con adoración sus nuevos vaqueros Levi´s y dando un beso al ángel.

-El tuyo tampoco está mal-sonrió Castiel que sostenía la última temporada de una de sus series favoritas.

Más gritos procedentes de la ventana llamaron la atención de Sam, que fue el primero en ir a mirar.

-¡Está nevando!-gritó Alex dando palmas.

-¿Podemos salir fuera?-se apresúró a preguntar Mary.

Por su parte Castiel había cogido en brazos a Rickon y le señalaba los copos de nieve que el niño miraba maravillado con sus enormes ojos azules.

-¿Podemos Dean?-dijo Ben

Dean miró a Sam, que a su vez miró a Leah.

-Podeís-dijo ella al fin

Por delante les quedó la ardua tarea de vestirlos y abrigarlos con jerseys,abrigos,gorros y bufandas mientras no paraban de moverse, media hora después estuvieron listos para salir.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron jugando a guerras de bolas de nieve-el peor parado fue Sam-y ha hacer muñecos.

A la hora de comer se sentaron a la mesa, fue Castiel quien la bendijo y la familia comió en un agradable y cálido ámbiente, lleno de risas, conversaciones e incluso pequeñas riñas.

Fue después del postre cuando Alex fue junto a Castiel y le enseñó una foto.

-¿Quiénes son papá? Ahí estais tú, papá Dean, el tio Sam…ese debe ser el tio Bobby…¿Pero quién son esas chicas?-inquirió con curiosidad.

Sam se tensó y a Dean le cambió el semblante. Todos sabían perfectamente que foto era aquella, la que se habían hecho el día antes de morir Jo y Ellen.

-Eran unas amigas-dijo Castiel

-¿Por qué no las vemos nunca?

-Murieron, Alex -Dean fue más brusco de lo que pretendía.

-¿Qué las pasó?

Dean empezó a maldecir entre dientes, prefería que Alexandra no tuviera siempre una pregunta certera en la boca.

-Tuvieron un accidente Alex -intervino Sam-Es mejor que no preguntes más ¿De acuerdo? Ellas era muy queridas para nosotros y es…doloroso recordarlo.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, desapareció-probablemente para devolver a su sitio la foto-y volvió para seguir escribiendo en su nueva libreta.

Aquel pequeño episodio había hecho que Dean le cambiara el humor, todos lo notaron y todos supieron que el que podría arreglarlo era únicamente Castiel, asi que Sam y Leah se enfrescaron en otra conversación.

-Vamos Dean, estabas disfrutando, sabes que ellas están bien. Y también Bobby.

-Lo sé…es que…

-¿Qué?

-Me hubiera gustado que ellos también estuvieran. Creo que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero…sé que Jo estaba enamorado de mi, y murió por salvarme, Cas.

-Fue hace muchos año, Dean,deja el pasado atrás y disfruta del presente.

-Lo sé-el rubio sonrió-pero merecen que los recordemos.

Entonces Castiel cogió su copa e instó a los demás a hacer lo mismo, la alzó y dijo.

-Por todos los que no están hoy aquí pero llevamos en nuestros corazones: Bobby,Jo y Ellen.

-Por mamá y papá-dijo Sam uniendose.

-Y por todos los cazadores que han dado su vida por salvar a otros-concluyó Dean.

Después de aquel brindis todos se sintieron mucho mejor, y no solo eso…ahora si estaban todos.


	27. El primer bebe que sostuvo Dean Winchest

El primer día de año nuevo Cas miraba a Dean embelesado.

Estaba bajo el árbol de Navidad, jugando con Rickon a indios y vaqueros mientras el niño reía a carcajadas.

Casi no notó como Sam se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Qué te tiene tan fascinado, Cas?-preguntó intrigado.

-Solo observaba como Dean juega con Rickon.

Sam miró en aquella dirección también. El cabello de Dean estaba alborotado y tenía un saludable tono rosado en las mejillas, hacía bromas con el niño y se le veía relajado, feliz. Rickon gorgojeaba alegre e intentaba imitar las voces de su padre.

-Aunque siempre intentó negarlo…siempre se llevó bien con los niños-señaló Sam recordando aquella vez que Dean había salvado a Lucas de morir ahogado.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que traje aquí a Rickon-sonrió-tu hermano estaba aterrorizado.

-Ya, me acuerdo muy bien el grito que me metió por teléfono exclamando que estabas locos y que esta vez ibais a ir todos a la carcél-Sam soltó una carcajada, divertido.

-Él estaba empeñado en que la policía pensaría que lo habíamos secuestrado-hizo un gesto con la cabeza resignado-pero deberías haber visto su cara cuando le dije que lo cogiera por primera vez.

Sam miró con curiosidad al ángel, eso era algo que Dean no le había contado.

-¿Qué cara puso?

-Pues de terror-volvió a carcajearse-tenía miedo de que se le cayera o le sujetara de forma incorrecta.

Y Cas pudo verlo vividamente, un Dean tan solo un par de años más joven cogiendo por primera vez a un bebe en toda su vida-Sammy no contaba en esta ocasión-el ángel pudo ver de nuevo la expresión de su cara, primero de miedo, después receloso de que algo fuera mal, como si Rickon fuera a caerse o a ponerse a llorar…y luego de auténtica ternura en los ojos mientras le mecía suavemente.

-Supongo que le duraría poco ese miedo.

-La verdad es que si-contestó Cas asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y luego tú te acostumbraste a cantarle en enoquiano-añadió Sam.

-En ocasiones lloraba mucho, y era la única forma de que se calmara.

-Tio, debo ser la única persona en este mundo que tiene un sobrino que sabe hablar el idioma de los ángeles como si fuera inglés o mejor-bromeó Sam.

En aquel momento Rickon se giró y señaló a Dean hacía ellos, después se levantó y corrió algo tambaleante a los brazos de Cas-le dijo algo que solo el ángel pudo entender-y después saltó, resuelto a los grandes y anchos hombros de su tio Sam.

-Rick-dijo Ben entrando en el salón-Mary ha preparado galletas ¿Quieres una?

Una vez más el niño se apresuró a correr detrás de su hermano mayor, Mary hacía unas galletas de chocolate´deliciosas y rara era la vez que alguien no salía discutiendo por comer una más o una menos.

-¿De qué cuchicheabais vosotros dos?-Inquirió Dean.

-Nada-respondieron a la vez.

-Mentirosos…

-Solo hablabamos de la primera vez que sostuviste a Rickon-confesó Castiel.

-Habría dado millones por ver a Dean Winchester asustado-se burló Sam.

-¿Y lo dices tú? ¿ El qué juró que nunca más volvería a tocar a su esposa después de oirla gritar en el parto de Mary?

Sam puso mala cara.

-Eso es diferente-replicó-suerte que tu nunca tuviste que pasar por ellos.

-Pues haberte hecho marica y casado con un ángel, como yo-replicó Dean con arrogancia-Y ahora…me voy a por unas cuantas galletas.

Dean se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Castiel con un brillo de diversión bailando en su mirada…y a Sam más que contrariado.


	28. Tarde en la feria I

Si Mary no se hubiera empeñado en ir a esa estupida feria, ni Dean, ni Sam, habrían puesto un pie en ella.

Primero porque estaba repleto de payasos que aún hacían que se le pusieran los pelos de punta a Sam-y debido a eso, tenía que escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano-y segundo porque estaba lleno de gente que se hacía llamar "videntes" y eso era algo que a ninguno de los Winchester les gustaba.

Sin embargo acabaron accediendo, Mary se había puesto muy pesada y con la ayuda de Alex se habían mostrado implacables.

Asi que allí estaban…toda la familia reunida en una feria que a los hermanos les daba escalofríos.

-¡Quiero montar en eso!-gritó Alex señalando una atracción llamada "el pulpo" donde te sentabas y aquella atracción empezaba a dar vueltas rápidas mientras botaba.

-Si por favor-apoyó Mary

-Ni hablar-cortó Sam.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Dean.

-Son muy pequeñas…

-Yo montaré con ellas.

Sam le miró, fastidiado, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, por su parte Cas decidió llevar a Rickon y Sammy a subir en "los caballitos"

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú Ben?-le preguntó Sam

-Me gustaría jugar al blanco-respondió

-De acuerdo, voy contigo-se giró para mirar a Dean-ten cuidado.

Tanto las dos niñas como Dean-que parecía un niño más-se lo pasaron en grande en aquella atracción, sin embargo, al bajar las perdió de vista unos instantes y…¡Dios mio! ¿Dónde estaban?

-¿Alex? ¿Mary?-gritó como un loco.

Empezó a entrarle el pánico…Sam iba a matarle, Castiel iba a matarle y probablemente él mismo también se mataría si no las encontraba pronto.

¿Pero cómo diablos se habían escabullido? ¡Solo había sido un segundo! ¿Y si se las había llevado alguien…?

No se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido de vista a Dean hasta que hubieron andado unos metros…Mary empezó a asustarse pero Alex no pareció ni pestañear.

-Tranquila Mary…encontraremos a mi padre enseguida-la dijo para tranquilizarla.

Y entonces se fijó en un cartel llamativo de color púrpura en el que se anunciaba una vidente, y su innata curiosidad la arrastró rápidamente al sitio.

-¡Deberíamos buscar al tio Dean, Alex!-refunfuñó Mary.

-Yo voy a entrar un momento, quiero ver si esa señora dice la verdad.

-¿Y cómo vas a saber si dice la verdad?-inquirió la niña.

-Pues sabiéndolo-se encogió de hombros-Venga, solo será un momento.

Mary era una de las personas que mejor conocía a Alexandra Winchester, asi que no tuvo más remedio que claudicar y seguirla hasta dentro…


	29. Tarde en la feria II

**Hola! Perdonad que haya tardado tanto y no haya contestado reviews (lo haré, prometido) pero llevo unas semanas de locura, enferma y con exámenes.**

**Espero que os guste!**

La vidente era una mujer mayor, tenía el pelo blanco y largo, recogido en un moño muy apretado.

El lugar olía a incienso y a otras plantas que ninguna de las niñas reconocía, sin embargo, a Alex no la llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la mujer apenas veía.

-Alex -susurró Mary-Esto no me gusta.

Alexandra miró a su prima, a veces la desesperaba que tuviera tanto miedo por cosas que no lo daban.

-Bienvenidas-dijo la mujer interrumpiéndolas-me llamo Kerry Ki ttelson y puedo adivinar cualquier cosa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Alex interesada, acercándose mucho más.

-Dejame tú mano.

Ella obedeció y la tendió su mano.

-Eres una chica de carácter, tozuda, inteligente…

-Eso puede saberlo cualquiera-cortó la niña

Kerry sonrió.

-De acuerdo, además eres escéptica…como tú padre. Te has criado con él…si…de eso no hay duda, tú madre murió…aún asi perteneces a una gran familia-concluyó

-¿Eso es todo?

-Tienes un futuro brillante por delante, podrás ser lo que quieras ser, Alexandra-Mary ahogó una exclamación, ninguna de las dos había pronunciado su nombre completo-tienes cierto halo de poder, sangre fuerte corriendo por tus venas. Tu prima también, es más asustadiza pero por ambas corre el mismo instinto…

-¿Qué instinto?-ahora si parecía impresionada.

-El instinto de los caza…

No pudo terminar…la voz de Dean llegó hasta a ellas.

-¿Dónde diablos os habéis metido?-exclamó enfadado-¿Tenéis idea de lo preocupado que estaba?-los gritos podrían haberse escuchado hasta la otra punta de la feria.

Kerry había soltado la mano de Alex y parecía…paralizada.

-Lo siento papá, te perdimos de vista y entramos aquí.

-No nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos separado-añadió Mary.

.En este momento.

Alexandra torció el gesto.

-Pero ella me estaba diciendo…

-Alexandra no estoy para discutir ¿Me entiendes?

Cuando Dean llamaba así a su hija no dejaba lugar a réplica y todo el mundo lo sabía.

-¿Qué la debo?-preguntó con brusquedad a la vidente.

Kerry pareció salir del shock y aunque no le veía, le sentía…

-No puedo cobrar nada al salvador del mundo.

-¿Perdone?-Dean estaba estupefacto y miró de reojo a las niñas, nervioso.

-Jamás me atrevería a cobrar a Dean Winchester.

Aquello le dejó paralizado, sin embargo Mary abrió los ojos como platos y Alexandra saltó como una pantera.

-¿Cómo sabía su nombre si acaba de conocerle?

-Un poderoso linaje los Winchester…-sonrió, enigmática .

Dean reaccionó.

-Vamonos,rápido…deben estar buscándonos.

-Pero papá…

-¡Ni peros ni nada!

Dean quería salir de allí y cuanto antes mejor, por lo que estuvo a punto de sacarlas a empujones de allí.

Cuando se reunieron con el resto, Cas fue el primero en darse cuenta de que a su marido le preocupaba algo y mucho, también supo quien era el motivo., lo qué no sabía es qué había pasado. Sam también notó el cambió de humor de su hermano pero no le dio importancia.

-Papá Cas-dijo Alex - entramos a ver a una vidente llamada Kerry Ki ttelson y adivinó quien era papá-refiriéndose a Dean-sin ni siquiera verle o tocarle ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Castiel empezó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Y además dijo que yo tenía un futuro brillante y dijo algo sobre mis instintos y el linaje Winchester.

-Alex -frunció el ceño-no hay que hacer caso de las charlatanerías de esas mujeres.

-Pero ¡acertó! Y dijo que papá era el salvador del mundo.

-Vamos cielo…¿salvador del mundo? ¿Cómo los superhéroes que a Sammy y Rickon les gusta ver? Sabes que eso no existe.

Alex no siguió con el tema pero Cas sabía que tenía dos problemas.

La niña seguiría rumiando las palabras de la vidente…y el padre no podría evitar preocuparse por todo lo que ella había escuchado.

Suspiró.

Sabía que tendría que hacer terapia intensiva con Dean…


End file.
